SWEET CANDY
by 36scarlette
Summary: les personnages de Candy et d'Albert ne m'appartiennent pas. Il s'agit en fait d'une suite au dessin animé et au manga basé sur le livre " FINAL STORY" sorti en 2010.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1 : LE PRINCE DE LA COLINE**

_**Printemps 1919**_

Apres l'annulation des fiancailles de Candy et Neil et l'intronisation d'Albert en tant que grand Oncle William Albert André, Candy choisit de revenir a la maison de Pony qu'elle avait toujours considere comme sa véritable maison; elle en fit part à monsieur Albert qui n'en fut guère surpris. Pour son retour, Albert avait organise avec l'aide de mademoiselle Pony et Soeur Maria une petite fête en son honneur ou Candy fût surprise d'y retrouver Annie, Archibald et Patty; il ne lui manquait plus que Monsieur Albert pour compléter le tableau idyllique de ces retrouvailles. Elle sortit un instant et se dirigea vers sa colline, au pied de son grand arbre qu'elle appelait le Père. En chemin, elle se remémora son enfance, ses amis disparus: Anthony, Alistair et Terry; et son premier amour, celui qu'elle avait surnommé le "Prince de la Coline". Une vague de nostalgie la submergea, faisant couler quelques larmes puis soudain elle entendit:

" Tu sais que tu es plus jolie quand tu souris que quand tu pleures".

Elle se retourna et pensa: " cette voix, ces mots ...ces cheveux blonds, ces yeux bleus... oui c'est bien mon Prince de la colline. Oh mon dieu, monsieur Albert était aussi le Prince de la Coline !".

Elle courut dans ses bras, heureuse comme elle ne l'avait jamais été. Ils se retrouvèrent ainsi enlacés, savourant cet instant si précieux à leurs coeurs.

" Sèches tes larmes, Candy."

" Albert, ce ne sont pas des larmes de tristesse mais des larmes de joie. J'ai tant rêvé de ce moment ! "

" Candy, je suis désolé de t'avoir menti toutes ces années mais je ne pouvais malheureusement pas faire autrement."

" Comment est-ce possible, expliquez-moi !"

Au moment où Albert allait lui repondre et lui raconter les circonstances de son apparition dans son enfance, une ombre surgit devant eux.

" Monsieur William, nous devons partir c'est l'heure."

" Oui, Georges, j'arrive. Laissez moi encore quelques minutes, je vous rejoins."

" Je vous attend à la voiture."

"Où devez-vous aller monsieur Albert ? "

"En Louisiane pour affaires. Ayant repris les reines de la famille André, j'ai maintenant des responsabilités auxquelles je ne peux malheureusement plus me soustraire. Je serais absent quelques semaines, mais je te promets qu'à mon retour je répondrais à toutes tes questions Candy. "

"Je comprend Albert. C'est juste que j'avais pensé que nous aurions passé plus de temps ensemble… puis-je vous accompagner ?"

"Bien sur Candy, je n'allais pas te quitter sans te dire au revoir. Peut-être est-ce le moment de rendre mon médaillon, Candy ?"

"Oh oui bien sur". Elle le détacha et lui tendit, déçu de lui donner cet objet qu'elle avait tant chéri toutes ces annees comme un trésor.

Ils redescendirent jusqu'a la voiture où les attendait Georges.

"Vous allez terriblement me manquer monsieur Albert" lui dit-elle en se jetant une nouvelle fois dans ses bras.

"Toi aussi tu vas me manquer". Plus que tu ne le penses, se dit-il intrieurement. Puis il lui prit le visage entre ses mains et l'embrassa sur le front. " Je te promet de t'écrire dès que je le peux, en attendant, prends soin de toi Candy."

"Vous aussi Albert."

Albert s'écarta d'elle et monta dans la voiture tout la saluant une dernière fois.

Candy faisait de son mieux pour retenir ses larmes lui ayant promis de toujours garder le sourire. Elle venait peine de retrouver son Prince de la Coline, celui qu'elle avait toujours considéré comme son premier amour qu'il s'enfuyait déja. Son premier amour ?! Cela sonnait bizarre dans sa tête, car elle comprenait maintenant qu'Albert en tant que William Albert André était aussi son père adoptif. Elle en était déconcertée, ne sachant pas quel comportement elle devait avoir avec lui.

La vie repris son cours a la maison de Pony, Candy essayant de garder pour elle sa mélancolie. Grace à Albert et son soutien financier, on entreprit des travaux d'agrandissement pour l'orphelinat car malheureusement avec la guerre, les orphelins se firent de plus en plus nombreux, et l'espace de la maison de plus en plus restreint. Le médecin du village étant trop âgé pour s'occuper de tous les malades, Candy proposa au Docteur Martin de venir s'installer dans la région, Albert ayant également proposé de participer financièrement à la construction d'un nouvel hôpital, le Docteur Martin fût d'abord réticent puis sur l'insistance de Candy et de ses nombreux arguments, fini par céder à cette demande.

De leur côté, la famille Legrand qui s'était installée Miami, se lança dans le tourisme de luxe, en créant leur propre chaine hôtelière; Tant Elroy les avait rejoint, arguant que le climat de la Floride lui serait plus bénéfique que celui de Chicago.

Candy partageait son temps entre l'orphelinat et la nouvelle clinique où elle assistait le Docteur Martin, elle semblait heureuse, sa vie étant bien remplie. En mai, peu de temps avant son retour de voyage, Albert lui proposa de célébrer son anniversaire au manoir de Chicago en même temps que celui d'Annie et de faire venir pour l'occasion toute la maisonnée Pony.

Le jour j, à peine arriver au manoir de Chicago, Annie voulut lui parler en privee, car elle avait une grande nouvelle à lui apprendre:

" Qu'y a-t-il Annie, pourquoi tant de mystère ?"

" Oh Candy, je suis si émue tu sais ...Archibal vient de me demander de l'épouser, et j'ai accepté évidemment. Ses études arrivent à leur terme, et Albert lui à déjà prévu une place au sein de l'entreprise André. Candy, mon rêve est enfin devenue realité. Et bien sûr, j'aimerais que tu sois ma demoiselle d'honneur, si tu l'acceptes évidemment."

" Annie, je suis si heureuse pour toi, vraiment et oui cela serait un honneur pour moi d'être ta demoiselle d'honneur. " lui dit elle en les serrant dans ses bras

"Candy, j'aurais tant voulu qu'il en soit de même pour toi et Terry."

" Ne t'en fait pas Annie. Ma vie telle qu'elle est actuellement me convient amplement."

" N'as tu jamais essayé de le contacter ?"

" Terry ? Non, nous nous sommes fait une promesse et nous devons nous y tenir. Je suis sûre d'avoir pris la bonne decision cette nuit là."

" Candy, si tu l'aimais vraiment, tu aurais du te battre pour lui ."

" Annie, je veux plus en parler et laissé le passé derrière moi." Candy n'arrivait pas lui avouer qu'elle avait écrit une longue lettre à Terry, le felicitant pour son ascencion fulgurante en tant qu'acteur de théatre, mais elle ne s'était pas résolu à l'envoyer; elle l'avait aimé, oui, passionnement mais cela était le passé. Elle ne devait pas interférer dans sa vie, elle l'avait promis. Il devait être heureux avec Suzanna.

" Candy, je voudrais tant que tu trouves le bonheur comme moi je l'ai trouvé auprès d'Archibald."

" Annie, ne t'en fait pas, je suis heureuse comme je suis. Quand avez-vous prévu de vous marier ?"

" En juin. Archibald doit en parler avec ses parents et aussi avec Albert et votre Tante Elroy. Je compte sur toi évidemment pour m'aider dans les préparatifs."

" Cela me ferait très plaisir !"

"Archibald voudrait que la cérémonie ait lieu à Lakewood, quand penses-tu ?"

" C'est une bonne idée."

"Candy, je n'ai rien dit à Soeur Maria et mademoiselle Pony et Archibald n'en a pas encore discuté avec Albert qui est toujours très pris par son travail; j'espère qu'il pourra lui en parlé aujourd'hui. Donc pour l'instant cela reste un secret entre nous."

" C'est comme quand nous étions enfants. J'ai hâte que nous ayons plus de temps pour en discuter ensemble. Mais pour l'instant allons vite rejoindre les autres! "

Elles retournèrent au salon où tous leurs amis les attendaient pour ouvrir leurs cadeaux. Candy ne savait pas par ou commencer, se disant qu'elle avait en reçu plus aujourd'hui que durant toute une vie. Albert avait refait entièrement de ses mains et durant le peu de temps libre, la boiserie de sa chambre mais son emotion fut à son comble lorqu'il l'emmena aux écuries ou elle y decouvrit César et Cléopatre, les deux chevaux dont elle s'était occupés durant son enfance chez les Legrand. De retour au manoir, il lui annonca qu'il devait repartir quelques mois à Sao Paolo pour ses affaires mais lui promis de passer plus de temps seule avec elle au retour.

Candy était profondement décue, elle qui croyait l'avoir ensorcelé par ses mots dans sa derniere lettre, devait encore une fois attendre pour passer plus de temps avec lui. Peut-être était-ce mieux ainsi, Albert a toujours été quelqu'un d'independant comme elle mais elle devait reconnaître qu'à peine il venait de quitter le manoir qu'il lui manquait dejà. Ils avaient échangés de nombreuses lettres depuis, le remerciant encore une fois pour la fête et la profusion de cadeaux qu'il lui avait offert, elle réalisa encore une fois quelle personne incroyable il était. Parfois, elle se demandait si c'était bien raisonnable de penser à lui de cette façon et d'éprouver toujours ce même besoin de lui, de sa présence. Elle se sentait si bien dans ses bras...Il était son meilleur ami, son confident, toujours présent pour veiller sur elle aussi bien par sa présence qu'en pensée.

Les semaines, puis les mois passèrent, le ton dans leurs échanges devint plus intime; elle apprit ainsi les raisons de sa présence autrefois sur la colline lorsqu'elle était petite. Albert lui indiqua également le petit nom que sa soeur Rosemary la maman d'Anthony lui avait donné : petit Bert. C'est ainsi qu'avec le temps, ses relations avec Albert, son prince de la Coline comme elle aimait tant l'appeler avait pris une nouvelle tournure, laissant espérer que le deuil de son amour pour Terry était enfin terminé et qu'une nouvelle vie s'offrait a elle.

Albert était conscient également de ce nouveau rapprochement tant espéré, lui qui était désespérement amoureux de Candy durant sa convalescence. Mais elle était sa fille adoptive et il préférait attendre qu'elle lui confesse elle-même ses sentiments avant de lui avouer les siens, pour ne pas lui faire peur. Il lui promis qu'à son retour d'ici quelques, il passerait plus de temps ensemble.

Le soir, allonger sur son lit elle penser à la prochaine visite d'Albert et de l'attitude qu'elle devra suivre car elle se rendait bien compte, elle aussi des sentiments naissants à son égard.

Malheureusement, courant novembre tout bascula lorsqu'elle reçut une lettre alarmante d'Archibald l'informant de l'opposition de la Tante Elroy et des Legrand à son mariage avec Annie, Albert étant parti trop tôt lors de son anniversaire pour lui en parler. Car c'était sans compter sur les manigances d'Elisa et de son frère, qui même de loin, avait réussi à semer le doute dans l'esprit de la Tante Elroy quant au bien fondé de cette union. En effet, monsieur Brighton le père d'Annie, avait fait de mauvais placement financier dernièrement ce qui avait provoqué une chute importante dans ses avoirs, Elisa et son frère avaient donc laissés entendre que le père d'Annie en voulait plus à la fortune des André qu'au bonheur de sa fille ce qui était faux bien entendu.

Candy, Archibald et Annie avaient espérés que le temps appaiserait les choses, mais il en fut autrement, lorsqu'en mars Tante Elroy se déplaca personnellement à Lakewood bien décidée à fin à leur relation une bonne fois pour toute.

Candy, qui était prête a tout pour aider celle qu'elle avait toujours considérée comme sa soeur, se décida à lui écrire une lettre à Lakewood où elle résidait pendant quelques semaines espérant lui faire changer d'avis tout en lui rappelant que le Grand Oncle William n'était pas au courant de sa démarche. Candy était effrayée à l'idee que la Tante Elroy puis anéantir les projets de sa soeur.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 : L'AFFRONTEMENT

Il s'était écoulé plusieurs semaines depuis l'envoi de la lettre à la Tante Elroy et Candy se demandait si son audace n'allait pas au contraire être fatale pour Annie qui elle était complètement désespérée par tous ces évènements. Elle commença donc à regretter son geste puis elle pensa que peut-être sa lettre n'était pas arrivée à destination ou pire encore que la Tante Elroy n'avait même pris la peine de la lire. Son esprit était dans la plus grande confusion, que devait-elle faire alors ?

Elle essaya de garder son calme, se concentrant sur son travail, priant pour recevoir des nouvelles au plus vite, tout en réfléchissant à un autre moyen de faire fléchir Tante Elroy et de permettre ainsi le mariage d'Annie qui profitait de l'absence d'Albert pour semer dans l'esprit des autres membres de la famille André; le temps jouait contre Candy puisqu'il n'était toujours pas rentré de son long périple en Amérique du Sud. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle n'avait pas entendu le Docteur Martin lui annoncé qu'une voiture l'attendait pour la conduire à Lakewood, la Tante Elroy l'a réclamant expressément auprès d'elle. Candy se sentit nerveuse tout à coup, car le moment qu'elle redoutait tant, était enfin arriver. Elle enleva sa tenue d'infirmière, se lava les mains et rejoignit le chauffeur.

Durant le trajet, Candy essaya d'imaginer sa conversation avec elle, espérant qu'elle l'écouterait avant de prendre une décision irrémédiable.

Elle respira profondément, humant par la même occasion le parfum des roses en bouton d'Anthony, ce qui lui donna encore plus de courage d'affronter celle qui l'avait traitée avec tant de dédain toutes ces années. On la conduisit dans le grand salon où elle prit place face celle-ci.

" Bonjour Candice, je pense que tu sais pourquoi je t'ai fait venir ?"

" Bonjour ma tante; je suppose que c'est au sujet de ma lettre ?"

" Oui en effet. Je t'avoue que je n'ai guère été surprise. Annie et toi, vous êtes tellement différentes, l'une douce et réservée et l'autre sauvage et effrontée."

" Mais ma tante..." commença Candy.

" Ne m'interromps pas s'il te plait, décidemment, je vois que les bonnes manières te font toujours autant défaut. Saches que j'ai bien réfléchi à propos de cette affaire et je suis prête à consentir à ce mariage mais il te faudra pour cela accepter plusieurs de mes conditions."

" Ma tante, avec tout le respect que je vous dois, pourquoi répondrais-je à vos requêtes alors qu'Albert, enfin je veux dire William acceptera au final ce mariage ?"

" Tout simplement, parce que William est absent pour le moment et que je n'ai qu'un mot à dire pour que les parents d'Annie renoncent à cette union."

" De quel droit feriez-vous cela, ma Tante ? Annie ne vous a rien fait que je sache mis à part être orpheline comme moi ?"

" Parce que ton adoption ridicule par William ne nous as apporté que le malheur dans cette maison: Anthony puis Alistair. Jamais je ne te l'ai pardonné."

" Que désirez-vous alors ma Tante ?" lui demanda-t-elle, soucieuse et effrayée à la fois du sort qu'elle lui ait réservée.

" Dans un premier temps, j'aimerais que tu fasses annuler ton adoption car tu n'as jamais été digne de porter le nom des André, ensuite ...ensuite je voudrais que tu t'effaces définitivement de la vie de William !"

" Je suis d'accord pour renoncer à porter le nom des André, mais pour William, je ne comprend pas. Pourquoi me demandez-vous cela ?"

" Parce que tant que tu seras présente dans sa vie, il ne pourra pas se consacrer pleinement à son devoir de chef de famille et d'assurer sa descendance."

" Que voulez vous dire, je ne comprend pas ?"

" William doit épouser une jeune fille de même rang social que lui et je crains que ta présence à ses cotés ne repousse les éventuelles prétendantes."

Albert, marié un jour ...elle n'avait jamais réflêchit à cette éventualité et elle avait du mal à admettre la réalité, elle qui voyait en lui l'homme libre et proche de la nature qu'elle avait toujours connu. Elle se demandait qu'elle genre de femme Albert pouvait choisir, en tout cas pas une fille comme elle, elle en était sûre, la Tante Elroy lui ayant rappelé une fois encore leurs différences de statut social.

" Je savais que vous me détestiez mais j'étais loin de m'imaginer que ce fut à ce point là."

" Mes sentiments n'ont rien à voir là-dedans, Candy. Saches que je te serai toujours reconnaissante pour ce que tu as fait pour Albert lors de son amnésie, mais encore une fois vous m'appartenez pas au même monde. William, en tant que chef de la famille André, doit assumer ses responsabilités."

Candy sentait les larmes lui monter aux yeux mais elle ne voulait rien laissé paraître.

" Ma tante, il y a quelques années, je lui avais déjà remis les documents nécessaires à l'annulation de mon adoption mais Albert, je veux dire William, n'a jamais voulu les signer, qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire qu'il acceptera aujourd'hui ?"

" Je sui sure que tu seras trouvé les bons arguments qui feront que William répondra favorablement à ta demande. Tiens, voici les documents que j'ai fait rédigés par mon avocat, tu peux les utiliser si tu veux."

" Je lui ferais signer dès son retour de voyage la semaine prochaine et vous les ferais parvenir ensuite par courrier."

" Entendu, après les avoir reçus, je donnerai mon accord et convaincrais les Legrand également. Bien, je n'ai rien d'autres à ajouter, tu peux donc disposer car je voudrais me reposer avant le diner, mon chauffeur va te raccompagner."

" Bonsoir ma Tante."

" Bonsoir Candy, et n'oublies pas ce que je t'ai dit concernant l'avenir de William."

Après un léger signe de tète, elle quitta le manoir de Lakewood le cœur dévasté et rentra directement à la maison de Pony, car il était beaucoup trop tard pour retourner à la "Joyeuse Clinique".

Pourquoi cela arrivait-il maintenant alors qu'elle était enfin en paix avec elle-même et qu'elle s'apprêtait à avouer ses sentiments à Albert, se dit-elle dans sa tête. Il lui restait maintenant à réfléchir à la meilleure façon d'annoncer cette nouvelle à Albert lorsqu'il rentrerait de voyage, ce qu'il fit quelques jours plus tard.

Il l'invita à passer la journée à Lakewood, respectant ainsi la promesse faite quelques mois plus tôt lors de son anniversaire de passer plus de temps avec elle. Ce fut un moment très agréable pour l'un et l'autre, ils commencèrent le matin par une promenade à cheval puis comme le temps le permettait, ils pique-niquèrent au bord du lac et quand la journée se termina enfin, Candy comprit que l'instant fatidique arrivait également.

Ils rentrèrent au manoir pour se changer et quand Albert fut sur le point de la raccompagner à la voiture, elle interrompit son geste pour lui indiquer qu'elle avait quelque chose d'important à lui dire. Il l'invita à l'accompagner dans son bureau pour plus d'intimité sentant son cœur s'emballer car lui aussi attendait cet instant avec impatience, persuadé qu'elle allait lui avouait les nouveaux sentiments qu'il était persuadé de lui inspirer.

Une fois à l'intérieur, il referma la porte derrière elle.

" Bien, je t'écoute."

Candy pris une profonde respiration:

" Albert, il y a quelques années quand j'ai quitté le Collège St Paul, j'avais dit au Grand Oncle William, que désormais je ne voulait porter le nom des André. "

" Oui je me souviens". Albert écoutait attentivement ne sachant pas trop ou allait mener cette conversation.

" Et plus tard, quand j'étais à l'Ecole d'infirmière, je vous ai demandé d'annuler mon adoption."

Albert comprenait à présent ou elle voulait en venir.

" Tu veux toujours que j'annule ton adoption, c'est bien cela Candy ?"

" Oui Albert. Je vous serais toujours reconnaissante de ce que vous avez fait pour moi en tant que Grand Oncle William, mais mes raisons pour lesquelles je ne souhaite plus porter le nom des André n'ont pas changées. J'espère que vous arriverez à me pardonner et à accepter ma demande cette fois-ci."

" Candy, tu as 21 ans maintenant et de ce fait tu es majeur et donc plus sous ma responsabilité. Pourquoi tant d'empressement concernant ton nom adoptif ?"

" Albert, vous êtes le plus à même à comprendre ma démarche car vous même vous vous sentiez prisonnier de cette famille et c'est pourquoi vous étiez parti plus jeune à l'aventure, laissant derrière vous votre nom et tout ce qu'il représentait."

" Ce fut une période très difficile pour moi. C'est pour cela que j'adore voyager aujourd'hui pour mon travail car ainsi je n'ai pas à subir la pression que mon nom peut représenter ici à Chicago. mais si c'est vraiment ce que tu veux, alors j'accepte mais il me faut laisser le temps de préparer les documents requis."

" Je les ai apportés avec moi, laissez-moi une minute et je vais les chercher dans mon sac."

Albert était abasourdi par le comportement de Candy, la conversation qu'il venait d'avoir avec elle, était loin de ce qu'il avait imaginé. Il avait tant espéré qu'elle s'ouvre enfin à lui mais son amour pour Terry était apparement toujours aussi fort, il était maintenant convaincu d'avoir mal interprêté ces derniers écrits.

" Les voici Albert". lui dit-elle en lui remettant une grosse enveloppe qu'il ouvrit avec précaution. Il parcourut les lignes écrites et apposa sa signature, conscient de mettre fin au dernier lien qui existait encore entre eux.

" Tiens, je te laisse les transmettre à qui de droit, car malheureusement je dois partir très tôt demain matin avec Georges et je n'aurais pas le temps de passer chez mon avocat."

" Oui, je m'en occupe Albert. Merci encore mille fois pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi et d'avoir toujours été présent durant les moments difficiles de ma vie."

" Candy, tu sais que je te dois la vie également pour avoir pris soin de moi durant mon amnésie, alors que tout le monde me rejetait. Que serais-je devenu sans toi ? tu es la seule à avoir cru en moi. "

"Je sais. Albert... il se fait tard, je dois rentrer sinon Mademoiselle Pony et Sœur Maria vont s'inquiéter." Le pressa Candy, sentant que la conversation allait sur un terrain dangereux.

" Oui bien sûr, mais avant tu ne partes, j'aimerais te donner ceci."

Puis elle l'entendit ouvrir un tiroir de son bureau d'où il sortit un livre qu'il remit sans un mot. Aussitôt après avoir posé les yeux sur la couverture, elle le reconnu: c'était son journal intime, celui qu'elle avait renvoyé au Grand Oncle William lors de son départ du Collège St Paul. Candy resta muette de stupeur car à l'époque elle ne savait pas que le Grand Oncle William et Albert étaient une seule et même personne. L'avait-il lu ? Car beaucoup de passages de son journal étaient sur Terry.

" Albert, je ne comprend pas..."

" Tu m'as rendu mon médaillon que tu avais gardé si précisément toutes ces années, a moi de faire de même avec ton journal parce c'est ...c'est aussi ton trésor." lui dit-il d'une voix calme, en se retournant vers la fenêtre, le regard perdu au loin.

" Merci." C'est tout ce qu'elle fut capable de dire, trop émue pour lui répondre.

Elle porta le livre contre son cœur, puis le rangea dans son sac, consciente que ce geste avait du beaucoup coûter à Albert.

Il la raccompagna à la maison de Pony, se promirent de s'écrire plus souvent jusqu'à son prochain retour. Albert l'embrassa sur le front comme il avait en l'habitude, puis retourna à Lakewood. Candy salua ses mères et monta dans sa chambre, consciente du mal qu'elle avait du faire à Albert en lui demandant l'annulation de son adoption et en lui taisant ses sentiments. Elle avait du sacrifier son amour pour permettre à Albert d'accomplir son destin mais elle continuerait de l'aimer en secret jusqu'à la fin de son existence, et ferait tout son possible pour mettre plus de distance entre eux.

Après lui avoir enoyer les papiers de son annulation d'adoption, Tante Elroy respecta sa promesse, et les fiançailles d'Annie et d'Archibald furent annoncer deux semaines plus tard.


	3. Chapter 3

Les fiançailles

Le jour des fiançailles d'Annie et d'Archibald arriva enfin, pour les circonstances et sur les conseils d'Annie, Albert lui a fait parvenir à Candy une magnifique robe de couleur vert pâle avec des incrustations de pierres précieuses et ce petit mot:

" En espérant que cette robe sera à la hauteur de l'éclat de tes yeux.

Albert".

Elle était tellement heureuse à l'idée de le revoir et de la lui montrer qu'elle en avait presque oubliée la promesse faite à la Tante Elroy de s'effacer de la vie d'Albert pour qu'il puisse enfin s'installer en tant que chef de la famille André et d'assurer sa descendance.

Annie l'attendait déjà à Lakewood avec tous ses amis, Archibald avait revêtu pour l'occasion l'habit traditionnel des Andrés, Albert, quand à lui, était beau dans son costume sombre à queue de pie qui mettait en valeur son charme et son charisme naturels. Candy se demandait si Anthony lui aurait ressemblé s'il était arrivé à l'âge adulte. Les invités étaient en majorité déjà présent, et à la vue de Candy entrant dans la grande salle de bal, les hommes se retournèrent sur son passage. Elle n'était pas habitué à ce qu'on la regarde ainsi, elle se trouvait jolie bien sûr mais elle avait toujours cru qu'elle était d'une beauté banale. Albert lui aussi ne pouvait détacher ses yeux d'elle et de constater au combien elle était devenue belle et désirable. La robe qu'il lui avait choisi révélait effectivement l'éclat de ses yeux, Candy avait enlevé ces rubans pour une coiffure plus sophistiquée sur les conseils de son amie Annie. Il s'approcha d'elle et lui dit:

" Candy, tu es magnifique ...une vraie lady"

Ses mots réchauffèrent le coeur de Candy ...qui lui répondit:

" mais c'est grâce à vous, Albert enfin je veux dire Oncle William." Elle aurait voulu lui dire aussi au combien elle le trouvait irrésistible habillé ainsi mais elle se retint ne voulant pas paraître irrespectueuse.

Annie et Archibald, Patti, Tom et le reste de ses amis étaient également unanimes les concernant. Elisa de son côté avait rejoint un groupe d'invités et s'exclamait à qui voulait l'entendre, et avec un regard vers Candy, que Tante Elroy avait bien organiser cette réception en invitant les plus beaux partis de la gente féminine de Chicago. Candy avait du mal à contenir sa colère, mais par la promesse fait à la grande Tante Elroy auparavant, elle se devait de rester courtoise et discrète.

Plus tard dans l'après-midi, elle se dirigea vers le jardin des roses, car elle n'avait pas envie de voir ce défilé permanent de politesses et de révérences d'hommes et de femmes qui ne lui correspondaient pas. Leur parfum embaumait l'air frais de ce moi de mai; ces roses si délicates qu'Anthony chérissait tant au point de leur donner son nom "sweet Candy".

"Oh Anthony, tant d'années ont passées et pourtant je ne t'ai jamais oublié...ton sourire que je retrouve parfois à travers celui d'Albert, mon Prince de la Coline...Toutes ces années à me demander qui il était, alors qu'en fait il avait toujours été près de moi. Albert, qui va certainement se marier, fonder une famille et ...m'oublier peut-être. Désolée Annie, mais je n'ai pas le coeur à faire la fête avec tous gens, je voudrais tant être un oiseau pour m'envoler vers la maison de Pony et me poser sur mon arbre."

Candy était tellement perdu dans ses pensées, qu'elle n'avait pas entendu des pas qui s'approchaient.

"Et bien Candy, que fais-ici toute seule ?" lui demanda Albert en s'asseyant à côté d'elle.

"C'est si calme ici, je ne supportait plus cet atmosphère mondain qui règne à l'intérieur." lui répondit-elle.

" Tu as raison. Moi non plus je n'ai jamais ce genre de festivités, d'autant plus quand je constate que Tante Elroy s'est évertuée à rassembler tous les plus beaux partis féminins. Toutes ces femmes qui viennent vers moi tout cela parce que je porte le nom des André, sincèrement je ne le suppporte plus. Je comprend pourquoi tu as renoncé à porter ce nom Candy; il peux t'aider dans la vie mais peux devenir un véritable fardeau, au point qu'on ne sait plus si les gens sont proches de toi pour ce que tu es ou pour ce que tu représentes. Et j'en ai encore la preuve aujourd'hui.

"Je suis sûre qu'un jour vous trouverez celle qui sera vous aimez tel que vous êtes Albert". Dit elle sans oser le regarder.

" Cela vaut pour toi aussi Candy". Même si cela me coûte beaucoup de te le dire, songea-t-il intérieurement.

"Je crois que...je crois que je ne suis pas faite pour aimer quelqu'un car à la fin, je me retrouve toujours seule...

"Oh Candy, ne sois pas si dure avec toi même. Je sais qu'un jour toi aussi tu trouveras enfin le bonheur. En attendant, voudrais tu m'accorder cette danse Candy ?"

Candy n'avait pas remarqué qu'on entendait la musique de là ou ils se trouvaient.

"Vous voulez que nous dansons ici ?"

"Oui pourquoi pas ...personne ne nous regarde, donc pas de commentaires désobligeants de la part de Tante Elroy, Eliza ou quelqu'un d'autre et pas d'assaut incessant de la part de toutes fiancées potentielles."

Candy se mit à rire en entendant ses paroles mais s'arrêta net à l'écoute des premières notes de la valse qu'elle avait dansé avec Anthony et Terry.

Albert lui tendit la main...et c'est ainsi que Candy se retrouva dans ses bras à danser ensemble pour la première fois. Elle se sentait bien, heureuse de vivre, oubliant tous ses soucis.

" C'est la première fois que je te fais danser Candy, j'espère qu'il y en aura d'autres..."

"Bien sûr", répondit-elle timidement, heureuse de danser pour la première fois avec son Prince de la Coline.

Quand la musique s'arrêta au bout de quelques minutes, ils restent ainsi à se regarder, conscient l'un et l'autre de l'attraction qu'ils éprouvaient l'un envers l'autre. Ce fut les cris d'Annie qui les firent revenir à la réalité.

"Candy, Albert, venez vite. Tante Elroy s'est évanoui !"

"Oh mon dieu" s'exclama Candy.

Arrivé à la salle de bal, Albert se précipita pour rejoindre l'attroupement autour de Tante Elroy.

"Archibald, aides moi à la relever s'il te plaît. Nous allons l'emmener dans sa chambre. Candy, suis-nous également, tes qualités d'infirmière seront les bienvenues."

Une fois déposée sur son lit, Tante Elroy reprit peu à peu ses esprits.

"Comment vous sentez vous ma tante ? " demanda Albert.

"Je pense qu'elle a du faire une baisse de tension. Son pouls est un peu rapide, mais cela devrait aller mieux maintenant" dit Candy tout en tenant son poignet entre ses doigts.

"De quel droit oses-tu me toucher ainsi petite insolente ? " interrogea Tante Elroy.

"C'est moi qui lui ait demandé de venir ma Tante. Je vous rappelle que Candy est une infirmière, et une très bonne infirmière de surcroît. Elle s'est sincèrement inquiétée pour vous, mais cela vous ne pouvez pas le comprendre".

Tante Elroy leva les yeux vers Candy avec un regard plein de reproches.

"Laissez Albert, je crois qu'il vaut mieux que je m'en aille. Je vais demander à Georges de me raccompagner et en chemin, j'irais voir le Dr Martin pour lui dire de venir l'examiner rapidement. Ne vous en faites pas, je suis une grande fille maintenant."

" Oui, je sais. Je m'en suis déjà apperçu dit-il sans la quitter des yeux. Je te raccompagne"

Albert et Candy sortirent de la chambre, rassurant au passage les invités et se dirigèrent sur le péron où les attendait Georges.

"Candy, je suis vraiment navré pour le comportement de Tante Elroy"

"Ce n'est rien Albert. Elle ne m'a jamais porté dans son coeur, et malheureusement cela ne changera jamais. Pour elle, je resterais toujours la petite orpheline qui a causé la mort d'Anthony et d'Alistair."

"Candy, ne dit pas cela, s'il y a une personne à blâmer c'est bien moi. Moi seul en suis le responsable, encore une fois tu n'as pas a te blâmer pour cela. Et saches que je serais toujours là pour toi."

"Oui, je sais". " mais pour combien de temps encore" se dit-elle intérieurement.

"Georges, emmenez Candy chez le Docteur Martin et ensuite raccompagnez là à la maison de Pony."

"Entendu monsieur William."

Albert embrassa sur le front Candy pour lui dire au revoir, en essayant de ne pas laisser paraître ses émotions.

Candy, elle, fût une fois encore troublée par ce témoignage d'affection.

"Donnes-moi vite de tes nouvelles Candy, s'il te plait."

"Bien sûr, vous aussi Albert. Vous m'excuserez auprès d'Annie et d'Archibald, je n'ai pas le courage d'affronter de nouveau Tante Elroy."

" Tu peux partir tranquille Candy, je m'en occupe".

Candy monta ensuite en voiture, en faisant un petit signe de la main à Albert. Comme convenu, ils passèrent chez le Docteur Martin l'informant de l'état de Tante Elroy puis se dirigèrent à l'orphelinat. Une fois arrivée à la maison de Pony, elle embrassa Soeur Maria et mademoiselle Poney et raconta aux enfants sa journée.

Une fois dans sa chambre, elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux, elle s'empressa de les essuyer d'un revers de la main. Une fois encore, elle était condamnée à un amour impossible; elle se devait d'être forte et de trouver le bonheur d'une autre façon, elle l'avait promis dans ses rêves à Anthony. D'une certaine manière, sa vie était comblée, son travail d'infirmière au nouvel Hôpital l'occupait pleinement, et l'amour des enfants de l'orphelinat remplissait son coeur. Mais il lui manquait toujours quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un, qu'elle nomma tout bas dans un murmure ...Albert !

Les mois passèrent ainsi, elle s'arrangea pour ne pas passer trop de temps auprès d'Albert à chacune de ses visites car la séparation et l'ignorance des ses sentiments étaient de plus en plus difficile. Il ne s'était toujours pas marier, prétextant que son travail ne lui permettait pas de s'occuper de ce genre de détail. Elle en éprouvait une joie intérieure, espèrant que peut-être qu'un jour ...non, il fallait qu'elle oublie, de part sa promesse à la Tante Elroy et aussi à cause du fait qu'Albert l'ait toujours considéré comme sa petite soeur même si certains gestes de sa part lui faisaient parfois croire le contraire

_A SUIVRE ..._


	4. Chapter 4

**4 juin 1921: Le mariage d'Annie **

Le mariage d'Annie et d'Archbald approchait à grand pas et Candy n'avait que peu revu Albert, toujours très accaparé par ces affaires, ce qui l'arrangeait également. Ne voulant pas venir seule à la cérémonie, elle demanda au nouveau médecin de la "Joyeuse clinique", le Docteur Donavan, qui était arrivé depuis quelques semaines, de l'accompagner; celui-ci ayant déjà une inclination pour elle, accepta avec joie. Albert pour l'occasion, lui avait fait livrer la plus belle robe qu'elle n'est jamais portée, de couleur rouge et or, coupée à la mode parisienne et échancrée dans le dos, à faire pâlir de jalousie les jeunes invitées en âge de se marier. Candy se demandait si cette robe n'était pas trop osée pour un mariage mais elle était trop heureuse de la porter. Elle s'était pourtant juré à elle-même de ne plus accepter de cadeaux de sa part, mais l'envie de paraître belle aux yeux d'Albert ont eu raison d'elle. Elysa et Neil étaient déjà là et l'accueillirent avec une pointe d'irritation vis à vis de Candy, Elysa ne supportant pas qu'elle puisse avoir une robe plus belle que la sienne grâce à Albert, et Neil, parce qu'elle était accompagner par un jeune inconnu. Une fois encore Tante Elroy s'était évertuée à rassembler les plus beaux partis féminins au grand désespoir d'Albert toujours peu enclin à prendre une épouse. La cérémonie se déroula merveilleusement bien, Annie était resplendissante dans sa robe blanche, Archibald avait quant à lui revêtu de nouveau l'habit traditionnel écossais des André. Tout le monde semblait s'amuser, on chantait, riait, dansait. Même Patty paraissait avoir retrouvé pendant un instant sa joie et sa bonne humeur dans les bras de Tom, celui que Candy avait toujours considéré comme son frère adoptif à la Maison de Pony. Candy elle, malgré toutes les bonnes attentions du jeune médecin, n'arrivait pas à se distraire. Elle faisait bonne figure comme d'habitude, essayant de montrer de l'enthousiasme pour cette journée mais son esprit était ailleurs. Elle n'arrivait pas à détacher ses yeux d'Albert en pleine conversation avec une charmante jeune personne élégamment habillée et avec qui, elle en était sûre, elle ne pourrait jamais rivaliser. Albert paraissait prendre du plaisir à converser avec elle, lui souriant sans cesse, de ce sourire charmeur qu'elle aimait tant. Jalouse, oui elle était jalouse, car elle savait qu'un jour ou l'autre elle ne serait plus son unique centre d'intérêt. Tournant la tête, Albert croisa le regard de Candy, surprise, elle rougit et détourna les yeux. Il fallait qu 'elle sorte prendre l'air, elle étouffait ici. Elle sortit dans le jardin, et rejoignit les autres jeunes femmes qui s'étaient regroupée autour d'Annie, dont le bouquet une fois jeté, atterrit comme par enchantement dans les mains de Candy. Incrédule, et persuadée que son tour ne viendrait jamais, elle le remit à Patty en lui faisant un clin d'oeil. Ensuite, elle se dirigea vers le lac, recherchant un moment de plénitude que seul autrefois ce lieu lui apportait. Elle s'assit sur une pierre, ne voulant ni froisser ni abîmer sa robe, et se mit à réfléchir à ce qu'aurait été sa vie si elle avait été adoptée par les Brighton. Albert qui l'avait suivi, s'approcha d'elle doucement pour ne pas lui faire peur et déposa sa main sur son épaule.

" Candy..."

" Albert ...que faites vous là ? vous m'avez suivi ?

" Oui, je m'inquiétais pour toi. Tu avait l'air si triste il y a quelques minutes." Dit-il en s'asseyant près d'elle.

" C'est gentil, mais quel piètre gentleman vous faites de laisser seule une lady pour la petite orpheline que je suis." Dit elle en se relevant.

" Tu veux parler d'Isabel Rockefeller, nos familles se connaissent depuis des générations et je lui demandais des nouvelles de son père avec que je traite mes affaires." Faisant de même.

Tout en marchant, ils continuèrent leur conversation.

" Vous n'avez pas à vous justifier Albert, vous êtes libre de parler à qui vous voulez." Lui dit-elle sans rien laisser paraître de ses émotions.

" Candy, réponds moi franchement s'il te plaît, je vois bien que quelque chose te tracasse, tu devrais pourtant être heureuse pour Annie."

"Mais je le suis, c'est juste que ... que je me demandais seulement ce qu'aurait été ma vie si les Brighton m'avait adoptée à la place d'Annie."

" Je savais que le nom des André avait été difficile à porter pour toi, mais j'étais loin de me douter que ce fût à ce point là."

" Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire, je ne remercierais jamais assez mes parents de m'avoir laissé à la maison de Pony mais si je n'étais pas arrivée dans la famille André, je n'aurais pas eu à subir les maltraitances de la part des Legand, et beaucoup de choses auraient été différentes." J'aurais été libre de vous aimer, pensa-t-elle.

" Peut-être, mais si les Brighton ne t'avais pas choisi, Annie aurait été prise à ta place chez les Legrand, et connaissant son caractère, je doute très fortement qu'elle aurait pu faire face à tous ces malheurs de la même manière que toi."

" Oui, vous avez raison Albert. C'est qu'il y a tant de choses que je voudrais changer."

" Le passé est le passé Candy, on ne peut pas revenir en arrière. Tu es devenu une jeune femme accomplie, avec un métier que tu aimes et où tu as gagné le respect de tes collègues. Et tu fais un travail formidable avec les enfants." Lui assura-t-il tout en lui prenant les mains dans les siennes.

" Mais il me manque l'essentiel." Relevant la tête vers lui.

" Je t'aiderai à le trouver" dit-il en lui caressant la joue où s'écoulait une larme.

C'est alors qu'Albert se pencha vers elle, et déposa un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres; ne voyant pas de refus de sa part, son baiser se fit plus insistant. Puis réalisant ce qu'il était en train de se passer, Candy mit fin à leur étreinte.

" Je suis désolée Albert, mais je ne peux pas. Pardonnes-moi." L'interrompa-t-elle, le tutoyant pour la première fois.

" Non, Candy, c'est à moi de te demander pardon. J'ai profité d'un moment de faiblesse de ta part et cela est indigne de moi, je te promet que cela ne se reproduira pas." puis après quelques secondes interminables de silence, il lança:

" Tu ne t'es jamais remise de ta rupture avec Terry n'est-ce pas ?"

Candy n'avait pas le courage de le détromper, le fixant de ses magnifiques yeux verts.

Elle ne l'écoutait plus, son coeur battait vite, trop vite; elle devait fuir le plus vite possible cet homme capable de mettre tous ces sens en ébullition. Elle repartit donc en courant vers le manoir bien décidée à instaurer une plus grande distance entre elle et Albert car elle savait qu'un jour ou l'autre son coeur la trahirait.

Albert, lui, resta là, debout devant le lac comprenant qu'après ce geste malencontreux, rien ne serait plus comme avant avec Candy. Pourtant il n'avait pas rêvé, elle avait également répondu à son baiser. Alors pourquoi l'avait-elle ensuite repoussé ?

Terry ... elle était toujours amoureuse de lui il en était sûr, sinon pour quelle autre raison se serait-elle enfuie ?

Qu'avait-il fait ? Il ne voulait pas perdre celle qui comptait le plus à ses yeux, pas comme cela.

Candy retrouva le Docteur Donavan et lui demanda de la ramener à la Maison de Pony lui prétextant d'être trop fatiguée pour terminer la soirée; le Docteur avait bien compris que quelque chose de terrible avait du se passer, mais il n'en dit mot, respectant son silence. Après un baiser amical sur la joue, elle se précipita dans sa chambre et pleura toutes les larmes de son corps. Elle avait promis pourtant dans sa lettre à Anthony de trouver le bonheur et de laisser son passé derrière elle. Mais c'était avant, avant l'opposition de la Tante Elroy au mariage d'Annie, avant qu'elle lui ait demandé de faire taire son coeur et de vivre sa vie en rompant ses liens avec Albert. Elle avait réussi à surmonter son chagrin après sa rupture avec Terry, elle avait pensé qu'il en serait de même avec Albert, elle avait eu tort. D'autant plus qu'elle réalisa également que ses sentiments étaient réciproques. Elle n'aurait jamais cru cela possible, étant persuadé qu'il avait toujours considéré comme sa petite soeur ou du moins une amie. Maintenant qu'elle était sûre de l'évidence de l'amour qu'Albert lui portait, que tout aurait pu être possible entre eux, il avait fallu l'intervention de Tante Elroy pour tout remettre en cause. Elle lui en voulait d'interférer dans leur vie de cette façon les privant à tout jamais du bonheur d'un mariage heureux.

_A suivre ..._


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5 : Susanna**

_**1925**_

Quatre année s'étaient écoulées, Annie et Archibald étaient d'heureux parents d'un petit garçon de 3 ans dénommé Alistair en souvenir du frère d'Archibald disparu à la guerre et Annie attendait son deuxième pour l'automne. Candy enviait leur bonheur et se demandais parfois qu'elle aurait été sa vie si certains évènements n'étaient pas produits. Elle serait sans doute mariée à Terry mais la passion qu'elle éprouvait pour lui à l'époque aurait-elle durée ? non ...elle aurait été heureuse avec une seule personne, Albert, "Petit Bert" comme elle écrivait parfois dans ses lettres. Elle éprouvait pour lui un amour pur et sincère, qui n'avait fait que grandir au fur et à mesure des années passées. Mais cet amour était vain, et elle devrait vivre avec toute sa vie. Albert et elle ne s'étaient revus qu'à de rares occasions, leurs anniversaires respectifs, Noël mais ils avaient fait leurs possibles l'un et l'autre pour ne pas se retrouver trop longtemps seuls ensemble. Albert lui manquait terriblement, le sentir si proche et si loin en même temps lui était intolérable. Ses amis avaient remarqués ce changement en elle, elle, si joyeuse si communicative, n'était devenu que l'ombre d'elle-même; ils avaient maintes fois essayé d'aborder le sujet avec elle mais elle s'arrangeait toujours pour écourter la discussion prétextant que cela était dû à son surcroît de travail causé de l'épidémie de la grippe espagnole qui était encore active. Un matin, en lisant e journal elle vit l'avis de décès de Susanna Marlow dès suite de cette maladie. Ce fut un tel choc pour elle, que le journal tomba de ses mains sur le sol. Pourtant à bien y réfléchir, elle savait qu'elle avait toujours été d'une santé fragile depuis le tragique accident qui l'avait rendue infirme. Elle pensa aussitôt à Terry, même s'il ne s'était pas marié, elle était persuadée qu'il avait du être heureux avec elle, il lui avait promis...Comme la vie était injuste parfois, il était de nouveau libre mais elle, elle s'était différent. Elle avait appris à surmonter son chagrin, ce fût long et douloureux mais l'aide d'Albert dans ce moment difficile a été révélateur du profond attachement qu'elle éprouvait pour son fidèle ami et des liens invisibles qui les unissaient. Si elle envoyait une lettre à Terry, il voudra la revoir, et elle, que pourrait-elle lui dire ? elle ne pouvait pas tout effacer de son coeur et vivre avec un homme qui ne lui rappelait que le chagrin qu'elle avait réussi à faire taire jusqu'à présent. Non, elle n'en ferait rien, c'était mieux ainsi.

Albert était revenu à Lakewood depuis plusieurs jours, mais il n'avait pas encore pris la peine de venir la voir, aussi telle ne fût pas sa surprise de le retrouver à son retour du travail, dans la cuisine de la maison de Poney.

" Bonsoir Candy, comment vas-tu ?" Lui demanda-t-il en essayant de surmonter le trouble que provoquait leurs retrouvailles.

" Bonsoir Albert, je vais bien merci. Que me vaut le plaisir de ta visite ?" Lui répondit-elle tout en faisant son possible pour réfréner l'élan de son coeur.

" C'est à propos de Suzanne Marlow. J'ai pensé que tu avais peut-être envie d'en parler ?"

" Il n'y a pas grand chose à dire tu sais. J'ai beaucoup de peine pour eux."

" Est-ce que tu veux le revoir ?"

" Terry ? non. Cela serait trop douloureux pour lui et pour moi."

" Candy, saches que malgré ce qu'il s'est passé, je reste toujours ton ami. Et si tu as besoin de moi, je suis là."

" Je le sais Albert, je t'en remercie. Mais mon travail m'accapare beaucoup actuellement et je n'ai pas le temps de réfléchir à tous cela. Je suis épuisée et j'aimerais me reposer avant le dîner." Elle l'embrassa sur la joue et monta rapidement à sa chambre, laissant Albert dans le plus grand désarroi.

" Je l'ai perdue ...elle est perdue, par ma faute" pensa-t-il.

Il sortit et rencontra Mademoiselle Pony au moment il voulut monter en voiture.

" Bonsoir Mademoiselle Pony"

" Bonsoir Albert. Vous veniez voir Candy n'est-ce pas ? c'est à propos de Suzanne, je me trompe ?"

"Non. J'ai voulu en discuter avec elle mais vous la connaissez aussi bien que moi, elle a évité le sujet et abrégé notre conversation."

" Je vais être honnête avec vous Albert, je m'inquiète beaucoup pour Candy. Depuis le mariage d'Annie, elle n'est plus la même. Je pense qu'elle se sent seule, c'est pour cela qu'elle passe beaucoup de temps ici et à l'hôpital."

" Je crois qu'elle aime toujours Terry, l'annonce de la mort de Suzanne a du l'a bouleversé et ravivé de douloureux souvenirs ce qui ne va pas arranger les choses malheureusement".

" Non, je crois que vous faites erreur. J'ai l'impression qu'il a dû se passer quelque chose de grave le jour du mariage car elle était comme "éteinte" une bonne partie de la soirée et quand elle est revenue ici."

Albert hésitait à faire la terrible confession quant à son comportement ce jour là, qu'allait penser de lui Mademoiselle Pony ? lui, qui était respecté par l'ensemble de la société américaine, s'était abaissé à profiter de la faiblesse d'une jeune fille, tout ceci parce qu'il n'a su taire ses plus intimes pulsions. Cela n'est pas digne d'un gentleman !

Il déglutit et emmenant mademoiselle Pony un plus loin, il commença à narrer cette triste expérience.

" Vous avez raison, il s'est bien passé quelque chose entre Candy et moi le jour du mariage d'Annie. Nous nous sommes retrouvés seuls par hasard au bord du lac ce jour là. J'étais tellement dans l'euphorie de ce moment d'intimité partagé avec elle que j'ai commis l'irréparable."

" Mon Dieu, Albert. Vous n'avez pas commis de crime que je sache. Qu'avez-vous donc fait de si répréhensible ?"

" Je l'ai embrassé mais pas comme un ami par réconfort mais comme l'amoureux transit que j'étais devenu aux fils des années."

Mademoiselle Pony partit d'un rire sonore car elle ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ce genre d'aveu.

" Oh excusez-moi Albert, mais je m'attendais vraiment pas à cela."

" Mademoiselle Poney, vous me surprendrez toujours; ma conduite ne vous a donc pas choqué ?"

" Non, j'en suis même très contente. Et je comprend mieux maintenant l'attitude de Candy."

" Expliquez-vous ?"

" J'avoue que ne je ne suis pas surprise de ce que vous me racontez aujourd'hui. Soeur Maria et moi-même avons toujours espérés qu'un jour notre petite Candy trouverais le bonheur auprès de vous Albert. N'oubliez pas que vous êtes son Prince de la Colline, son premier amour."

Albert ne fût pas surpris que Mademoiselle Pony connaisse cette histoire.

" Oui, vos arguments se tiennent mais je peux vous assurer qu'il n'en est rien. J'ai compris dans son regard que ces sentiments n'étaient pas partagés. Depuis elle m'évite, et moi aussi d'ailleurs car la honte me ronge depuis ce jour."

" Et moi, je pense que vous faites erreur Albert. Je reste persuadé que Candy n'aime plus Terry, du moins... plus de la même façon, il aura certe toujours une place dans son coeur mais en souvenir d'une passion lointaine et révolue. Quand elle nous a expliqué votre amnésie puis son désarroi lors de votre fuite suite aux rumeurs sur votre vie commune, c'est là nous avions compris qu'elle éprouvait pour vous plus que de l'amitié."

" Alors pourquoi agit-elle ainsi ?"

" Peut-etre que votre statut social et vos responsabilités de chef de la famille lui font peur. Elle a déjà tellement souffert par le passé qu'elle a du mal à se laisser aller."

" D'après vous, que dois-je faire d'après vous pour regagner sa confiance ?"

" Lui donner du temps et un jour, elle viendra vers vous. Vous savez Albert, elle est comme un animal sauvage qu'il faut apprivoiser."

" Merci pour vos paroles d'encouragement Mademoiselle Pony. Je vais suivre vos conseils et j'attendrais qu'elle m'ouvre son coeur. Je dois vous laisser maintenant.

Aurevoir Mademoiselle Pony."

" Aurevoir Albert et revenez nous voir quand vous le pouvez. Vous savez que vous serez toujours le bienvenu dans cette maison."

Ils remontèrent vers l'orphelinat en prenant soin de rester à l'abri des regards indiscrets d'une jeune femme blonde. Albert remonta dans sa voiture et pris le chemin de Lakewood avec le sentiment que le temps allait arranger les choses il en était certain. En tout cas, il s'était juré de rendre heureuse Candy et il allait s'y atteler.

Candy, qui avait aperçu Mademoiselle Pony revenir d'un pas décidé le sourire aux lèvres, se posa intérieurement la question de ce qui avait pu changer son humeur.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPITRE 6: LA MALADIE DE CANDY**

L'épidémie de grippe qui avait fait rage aux Etats Unis commençait à s'essouffler, les cas se faisant de plus en plus rare. Toutes les classes sociales avaient été touchées, la majorité des personnes étant d'âge moyen. L'hôpital du Docteur Martin traitait encore quelques cas et Candy n'avait pas ménagé ces efforts durant cette longue période, lui permettant par la même occasion de mettre les tumultes de son coeur de côté.

Un matin, en se levant pour aller à son travail, Candy se sentit toute bizarre, comme si son corps flottait. Elle n'avait pas très faim contrairement à son habitude, et c'est avec un peu d'appréhension qu'elle partit pour l'hôpital. Elle avait pris soin de bien stériliser tout les instruments médicaux utilisés récemment, elle s'apprêtait à les descendre au premier étage quand elle eu de nouveau cette drôle de sensation. Elle s'arrêta quelques minutes, priant en son fort antérieur pour que la maladie ne l'ait pas contaminé elle-aussi, puis emprunta les marches mais arrivé à moitié chemin, ses jambes se dérobèrent et elle s'évanouit emportant dans sa chute le plateau et ses accessoires. Le Docteur Martin ne la voyant venir comme convenu à la salle de préparation se mît à sa recherche. Il la découvrit inanimée au pied de l'escalier, une tâche de sang le long de son bras droit, blessé par l'un des scalpel. Il la transporta dans l'une des chambres vacantes et entreprit de la soigner; la blessure ne s'avérait être une légère entaille qu'il stoppa du mieux qu'il pût puis il lui fît un bandage mais c'était cette fièvre qui l'inquiétait beaucoup; elle était très élevée et le Docteur Martin ne savait pas quand celle-ci avait commencé.

Trois jours s'étaient passés depuis la découverte de Candy dans l'escalier, et la fièvre tardait toujours à baisser, après avoir longuement réfléchi le Docteur Martin se décida enfin à prévenir Albert qu'il savait de retour à Lakewood.

" Bonsoir Albert, je suis désolé de vous déranger mais c'est à propos de Candy."

" Bonsoir Docteur Martin, que voulez-vous dire ?

" On l'a retrouvé évanouie il y a quelques jours, elle s'est blessée mais elle a surtout beaucoup de fièvre et je crains qu'elle n'ai attrapé cette maudite grippe."

" Merci de m'avoir prévenu Docteur Martin, j'arrive dès que possible."

Oh non Candy, je ne veux pas te perdre, pensa-t-il.

Après avoir averti Georges son bras droit, Albert sortit précipitamment du manoir et c'est à vive allure qu'il se dirigea à l'hôpital; une fois parvenu à destination, il frappa directement au bureau du Docteur Martin.

" Entrez. Albert, vous avez fait vite !"

" Où est-elle Docteur, je voudrais la voir s'il vous plait ?"

" Venez avec moi mon ami."

Ils longèrent un long couloir puis s'arrêtèrent devant une porte avec la mention "port de masque obligatoire". Le Docteur Martin en tendit un à Albert mais celui-ci lui affirma qu'il avait déjà eu la grippe en Afrique et d'après ses connaissances, les risques pour qu'il attrape une nouvelle fois étaient infimes. Ils entrèrent dans la chambre de Candy, Albert eut un mouvement de recul en la découvrant ainsi si pâle, si amaigrie. Ses yeux étaient clos, et son visage était déformé par la souffrance qu'elle devait endurer. Le Docteur Martin laissa seul Albert, jugeant encore une fois que l'état de santé de Candy s'était dégradé.

" Mon Dieu Candy, tu es brûlante de fièvre." murmura-t-il.

Il posa sa veste sur la chaise, défit sa cravate et après avoir retroussé ses manches, entreprit de la rafraîchir avec un linge humide qu'il déposa sur son front.

Une infirmière entra un moment plus tard pour vérifier la température.

" Bonsoir, je suis l'infirmière de nuit."

" Bonsoir, je suis William André, un ami de cette jeune personne"

" Je suis contente qu'elle ait de la visite; vous savez, les infirmières de jour disent qu'elle n'arrête pas de répéter toujours le même nom."

" Ah bon, vous savez lequel ?"

" Non, malheureusement, Elles ne me l'ont pas dit, c'est important ?"

" Non, rassurez-vous."

" Elle a toujours de la fièvre, et malgré le traitement qu'on lui donne il n'y a aucune amélioration. C'est comme si ...non excusez-moi je n'ai pas le droit de dire cela."

" Allez-y continuer."

" On dirait qu'elle se refuse de se battre...pardonnez-moi si je suis si directe."

"Est ce que je peux vous laisser, car je dois téléphoner ?"

" Oui bien sûr. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je reste avec elle jusqu'à votre retour."

Le coeur lourd, il retourna au bureau du Docteur Martin et avec son accord, appela Georges.

" Georges, c'est William."

" Comment va-t-elle ?"

" C'est pire que je ne l'avais imaginé, je dois rester avec elle. Georges, demandez à Archibald de venir et de suivre les affaires courantes le temps de mon absence. Et je voudrais également que vous retrouviez Terrence Grandchester, et quand cela est fait, prévenez moi."

" Vous êtes sûr William ? Je ne comprend pas."

" J'ai mes raisons Georges."

" Que dois-je lui dire ?"

" Rien pour l'instant, je veux juste savoir ou il est au cas où. Je vous aviserais le moment venu s'il faut le faire venir ici."

"Je suis désolé William. Je vous tiendrais informer dès que je l'ai trouvé."

" Merci encore pour votre aide."

" Je vous en prie William."

Sur ce, il raccrocha conscient qu'une fois que Candy et Terry se reverraient, il la perdrait pour de toujours, mais c'était le prix à payer pour la sauver.

Il retourna à la chambre de Candy, donna congé à l'infirmière puis trempa un autre linge et entreprît de rafraîchir une nouvelle fois son visage et ses bras lentement comme une caresse interdite.

" Candy, je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi; je veux que tu vives même si je dois te perdre pour lui" implora-t-il.

Il resta de longues minutes à la contempler, il voulait lui parler mais se ravisa persuadé qu'elle ne l'entendrait pas. Il faisait sombre dans la pièce, le soleil s'était couché depuis longtemps. Il était épuisé, et sans s'en rendre compte il s'endormit une main dans celle de Candy, la tête sur le bord du lit.

Au petit matin, un murmure le réveilla:

" Albert, Albert, non, ne me laisses pas ..."

" Candy, je suis là" le rassura-t-il en lui caressant la joue.

" Albert, Albert, non ne me laisses pas..."

" Candy, ne t'inquiètes pas je resterais toujours prêt de toi."

L'infirmière de jour entra dans la chambre.

" Oh Bonjour, je ne savais pas que vous étiez là"

" Bonjour, je suis désolé mais j'ai dû m'endormir"

On entendit encore les mêmes mots prononcés par Candy.

" Elle l'appelle encore à ce que je vois; cela va faire cinq jours qu'elle répète ce nom" lui indiqua l'infirmière.

" Vous en êtes sûr ?" demanda-t-il surpris parce qu'il venait d'apprendre.

" Oui, je ne sais pas qui est cet Albert mais elle doit l'aimer beaucoup pour l'appeler ainsi." lui confia-t-elle avant de sortir.

"Je mettais donc trompé, j'avais cru qu'elle parlait de Terry" pensa-t-il, bercé par ce nouvel espoir qui naissait en lui.

"Candy, je suis là et je resterais toujours près toi." lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille.

Il resta ainsi la main dans la sienne, observant son visage et espérant qu'elle se réveilla enfin, ce qu'elle fît quelques heures plus tard.

Elle ouvrit ses yeux, surprise de le voir assis à côté d'elle, elle devait certainement rêver.

" Bonjour belle et douce Candy."

" Albert, que fais-tu là ? que s'est-il passé ?

" Tu t'es évanouie il y a plusieurs jours à cause de la fièvre produite par la grippe, le Docteur Martin m'a appelé et je suis venu aussitôt. Comment te sens-tu ?"

" Un peu endolori mais bien; tu es resté tout le temps près de moi mais tu n'aurais pas dû, et tes affaires ?

" Ne t'inquiètes pas, Archibald et Georges s'en sont occupés en mon absence, l'important maintenant est que tu guérisses."

" Je me sens lasse mais j'ai une faim de loup".

" Je te reconnais bien là, je vais demander à une infirmière que l'on t'apporte à manger et ensuite je vais rentrer. Si tu te sens mieux, je crois que je n'ai plus rien à faire ici."

" Non s'il te plaît restes près de moi, je t'en prie."

" Tu le souhaites vraiment ?"

" Oui pourquoi, tu en doutes ?"

" Reconnais que ces derniers temps tu m'as beaucoup évité."

" Toi aussi il me semble."

" Notre complicité me manque Candy. Je sais que j'ai mes torts mais je te jure que pas un seul jour ne passe sans que je ne pense à ce que je t'ai fait. Je vis un enfer depuis et je peux t'assurer que je ferais tout mon possible pour regagner ta confiance."

" Je t'ai pardonnée depuis longtemps Albert" le rassura-t-elle. Si je t'ai évité jusqu'à présent c'est pour d'autres raisons qui ne regardent que moi, se dit-elle intérieurement".

" Lesquelles ?"

" Tu sais c'est difficile pour moi aussi."

" Qu'est-ce qui difficile ?"

" Tu l'as dit toi-même, notre complicité me manque à moi aussi."

"Tu ne veux rien me dire ?"

" Albert, tu as ta vie et j'ai la mienne. Nous n'appartenons pas au même monde".

" pourquoi dis tu cela, je suis sûr que cela n'est pas la vrai raison. "

" Albert, ne m'en demande pas plus."

" Entendu Candy. Je voulais te dire une dernière chose, j'ai parlé avec le docteur Martin hier soir et il est d'accord avec moi...Candy, j'aimerais que tu viennes te reposer à Lakewood, laisses-moi m'occuper de toi, je te demande rien d'autre."

" Mais tu n'y penses pas, as-tu prêter attention à ce que je t'ai dit tout à l'heure. Que va dire Tante Elroy ?"

" Elle est en Floride actuellement, partie rendre visite à Elisa et Neil pour quelques semaines.

" Et ta réputation ?"

" Tu as toujours ta chambre au manoir et quelques domestiques seront aussi présents. Je promet de ne rien faire qui te mettrais mal à l'aise."

" Je vois que tu as réfléchi à tout et je reconnais que je ne risque pas de me remettre totalement à l'orphelinat, Soeur Maria et Mademoiselle Poney ont déjà tant à faire avec les enfants. J'accepte de passer ma convalescence à Lakewood pour quelques jours seulement, je ne veux pas t'éloigner de tes responsabilités."

" Ne t'inquiètes pas pour cela."

Deux jours plus tard, Albert vint chercher Candy pour l'emmener au manoir, il avait revu Georges également et lui avait demandé de garder le silence concernant Terry..


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapitre 7: LAKEWOOD**_

Bien que le manoir se trouvait à quelques kilomètres seulement de l'hôpital, jamais le trajet ne lui parut aussi long ce soir là pour Candy. Elle était perdue dans ses pensées, essayant de calmer les battements de son coeur, commençant à regretter sa décision. Elle soupira bruyamment ce qui surprit Albert.

" Candy, est-ce que tout va bien ?"

" Oui, je suis juste un peu fatiguée."

" Nous somme bientôt arrivés" lui dit-il en approchant du portail du manoir.

Albert lui avait cruellement manqué toutes ces années, lui qui avait été son meilleur ami, son confident pendant si longtemps: elle aurait tant voulu qu'il la prenne dans ses bras une fois encore pour l'embrasser comme il l'avait fait ce jour là lors du mariage d'Annie, mais cela était impossible, elle devait se faire une raison. Elle devina que cette semaine n'allait pas être de tout repos mais plutôt une vraie torture sentimentale. Albert l'accompagna jusqu'à sa chambre qui était restée telle qu'elle l'avait laissée il y a cinq ans. Après un rapide baiser sur sa joue, il prit congé et la laissa seule avec ses tourments. Maintenant qu'elle était consciente des sentiments d'Albert vis à vis d'elle, elle se doutait bien que cela ne devait pas être facile pour lui également de cacher les siens. Elle se changea, s'allongea quelques minutes sur son lit et sans s'en rendre compte s'endormit. Ne la voyant pas descendre pour le souper, Albert était venu frappé à sa porte, n'obtenant pas de réponse, il l'ouvrit et la découvrit, les yeux clos, ses longues boucles blondes réparties le long de son visage apaisé. Il la regarda un instant, respirant son parfum, fixant ses lèvres entrouvertes puis conscient de son intrusion, se retira sans faire de bruit. Elle se réveilla tard dans la nuit par l'appel de son estomac, et revêtant son peignoir descendit à la cuisine. Ses pas alertèrent Albert, qui ne trouvant le sommeil, s'était réfugié dans son bureau; il la surprit à quelques marches de lui.

" Où vas-tu ainsi Candy en pleine nuit ? "

" Je me suis endormie sans le vouloir et la faim m'a réveillée."

" Décidemment, tu ne changeras jamais."

" Albert pourquoi n'es-tu pas venu me chercher ?"

" Tu dormais tel un ange, un ange magnifique devrais-je dire et je n'ai pas osé te réveiller."

Troublée, elle rougit en entendant ces paroles, puis se reprenant elle ajouta:

" Je voulais me faire un sandwich, veux-tu te joindre à moi ?"

" Pourquoi pas, ces heures passées au bureau m'ont également donné un petit creux."

Ils descendirent ensemble se préparer des encas comme ils avaient si souvent l'habitude de le faire lorsqu'ils partageaient l'appartement; ils riaient comme des enfants, heureux de ce bonheur retrouvé. Ils retournèrent ensuite à leurs chambres, repus et ravis de ce moment d'intimité partagé. Le lendemain, Candy se leva tard dans la matinée et prit donc son petit déjeuner seule, Albert ayant déjà quitté le manoir. Elle sortit par la suite pour se diriger ver l'écurie, un lieu qui lui rappelait beaucoup son enfance. C'est là qu'elle l'aperçut, en train de s'occuper d'une magnifique jument. Il pansait l'animal tout en lui murmurant à l'oreille pour le rassurer. Les mains d'Albert qui parcourait la bête tout en douceur lui faisaient penser à des caresses intimes qu'elle s'imaginaient parfois honteusement dans ses rêves.

" Bonjour Candy, as-tu bien dormi ?

" Bonjour Albert, oui comme un bébé."

" Est-ce que tu veux t'occuper avec moi de Joconde, ma nouvelle jument ?"

" C'est vrai je peux ?" lui demanda-t-elle en avançant sa main

" Bien sûr, viens près de moi ..." lui répondit-il en lui prenant d'autorité la main pour la guider.

Elle tremblait d'émotion causé par son contact et elle comprit alors qu'il fallait qu'elle trouve très rapidement un moyen de s'éloigner de cet homme qui avait réussi une fois encore à mettre tous ces sens en ébullition. Albert se rapprocha d'elle au point qu'elle sentit souffle dans son cou, c'était plus qu'elle pouvait en supporter aussi prétextant de vouloir aider en cuisine, elle retourna au manoir les joues en feux. Son salut arriva le lendemain matin après une nuit agitée, lorsque le Docteur Donavan appela pour l'inviter à dîner le soir même ayant une nouvelle la concernant à lui annoncer. Elle en avertit Albert, qui bien que surpris ne s'en offusqua pas mais lui demanda en échange de lui réserver l'après midi pour un pique-nique au bord du lac ainsi qu'une baignade. Ils préparèrent ensuite eux-mêmes leurs sandwichs puis se dirigèrent vers le plan d'eau. Albert marchait devant elle connaissant un raccourci, quand le pied de Candy se prit dans une racine, ce qui la fit trébucher, emportant dans sa chute Albert; elle se retrouva allongée contre son torse, sa bouche à quelques centimètres de la sienne.

" Pardon Albert, je ne l'ai pas fait exprès." Dit-elle rouge de confusion.

" Oui, je sais. Tu t'es fait mal ? demanda-t-il en l'aidant à se redresser heureux de cet échange.

" Non ça va. Je suis juste un peu surprise."

Il la prit sa main pour la guider jusqu'à la petite plage; sans se l'avouer, ils appréciaient l'un et l'autre ce contact, qu'ils essayaient de faire durer le plus longtemps possible. C'est Candy qui se dégagea la première jugeant qu'il n'était pas approprié de se comporter ainsi. Ils déjeunèrent ensuite tout en remémorant leurs passés respectifs et en s'échangeant des anecdotes les concernant. Après une courte sieste allongés sur le sable, Albert décida de se baigner. Candy avait mis son maillot de bain sous sa robe mais elle était mal à l'aise à l'idée de paraître ainsi à moitié nue devant lui. Elle se planta derrière un arbre, enleva ses vêtements puis enroula une serviette autour d'elle. Quand elle sortit de sa cachette, elle vit qu'il avait mis lui aussi son short de bain révélant les muscles saillants de son corps halé. Albert était sans conteste le plus bel homme qu'elle n'ait jamais vu, le soleil se reflétant dans ses cheveux blonds, ses yeux bleus si expressifs ...aucune ne pouvait rester insensible devant cet appollon au charme fou !

" Tu viens te baigner Candy ?".

Surprise dans sa contemplation, elle rougit.

" Oui, j'arrive Albert."

" Il faudrait que tu enlèves ta serviette ! "

" Oui, je sais." Elle l'ôta après un moment d'hésitation.

Albert était subjugué par le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui; elle n'avait plus rien de la jeune fille qu'il avait côtoyé autrefois, elle avait un peu grandit et minci, sa poitrine était comme deux fruits mûrs attendant d'être cueillis. Elle était tout simplement sublime, sa tenue soulignant ses courges parfaites. Il aurait tant voulu la prendre dans ses bras, lui murmurer les mots qui n'avaient cessés de répéter inlassablement dans sa tête toutes ces années ...chaque parcelle de son corps la désirait inlassablement, heureusement qu'il était dans l'eau, ainsi elle ne pouvait pas voir l'effet qu'elle produisait sur lui. Elle le rejoignit enfin alors qu'il l'éclaboussait pour la saisir. Ils nagèrent chacun de leur côté au début, se contemplant l'un et l'autre à leur insu. De temps en temps, ils jouèrent ensemble, se chamaillant comme des enfants, mais Candy gardait toujours une certaine distance avec lui de peur de se laisser porter par ses émotions. Au bout d'un moment, elle sortit de l'eau, se sécha, se rhabilla, ne voulant pas faire attendre le Docteur Donavan. Albert fit de même, déçu ne pas pouvoir profiter de sa compagnie plus longtemps. Ils retournèrent au manoir, Albert la prenant une nouvelle fois par la main de peur qu'elle se fasse mal et aussi pour prolonger ce moment d'intimité. A peine arrivés, ils regagnèrent chacun leurs chambres se regardant dans les yeux, le silence parlant pour eux. Après s'être douchée, Candy redescendit arborant une robe simple de couleur bordeaux, ne portant aucun bijou et laissant ses cheveux libres. Albert aussi s'était changé mais s'était réfugié dans son bureau, attendant l'instant fatidique de la venue du Docteur. Un demie heure plus tard, on sonna à la porte, c'était lui ! Candy et Albert se précipitèrent à sa rencontre, ils discutèrent ensemble quelques minutes puis quand le Docteur et Candy quittèrent le manoir, une vague de mélancolie submergea Albert. Qu'allait-il se passer s'il arrivait à lui avouer ses sentiments ? l'acceptera-t-elle dans son coeur ? Il approchait de la quarantaine, n'avait jamais voulu se marier sans amour, espérant qu'un jour les choses avec Candy changeraient, mais plus le temps passait plus il se demandait s'il n'avait pas rêvé lorsqu'i l'appeler lorsqu'elle était fiévreuse. Comme une âme en peine, il pris l'escalier et sans s'en rendre compte se dirigea vers la chambre de Candy; il n'avait pas le droit d'y pénétrer mais c'était plus fort que lui, elle lui manquait terriblement, doulourusement même. Il entra dans la pièce, huma son parfum qui flottait encore dans l'air ambiant. Tout était impécablement rangé, ce qui le fit sourire connaissant le goût de Candy pour le ménage quand ils habitaient ensemble. Son journal intime était posé en évidence sur le bureau, celui-ci lui rappela l'autre journal qu'elle lui avait confié autrefois en lui demandant de le lire, ce qu'il n'avait d'ailleurs pas fait étant sûr qu'elle ne parlait pas de Terry. Il resta là quelques minutes, absorbés par ses pensées, sentant sa présence réconfortante. Il ouvrit la penderie et fût surpris par sa découverte: la robe qu'elle portait au mariage d'Annie !

Il ne savait pas qu'elle était là depuis le jour où il avait eu l'audace de l'embrasser. Il n'avait jamais pû oublier ce moment qui avait changé sa vie et celle de Candy. Demain, il devait se lever tôt pour ses affaires mais il se promit qu' à son retour, il lui dirait enfin les mots trop longtemps gardés secrets. Candy, quand à elle, passait une agréable soirée, ils parlèrent de leurs métiers respectifs et comment ils voyaient l'évolution de leurs carrières; c'est là qu'il lui apprit qu'elle était enfin acceptée au stage auquel elle voulait participer depuis un an à condition qu'elle se présente à l'hôpital pour enfants à Boston d'ici deux jours. Elle était à la fois surprise et contente par cette nouvelle, car bien qu'elle s'était préparé mentalement depuis longtemps à quitter la Maison de Pony, c'est plus l'idée de quitter Albert pendant ces deux années qui la tourmentait. Il le fallait pourtant, elle en était persuader car vivre non loin de lui et feindre l'indifférence lui étaient intolérable. Le Docteur Donavan lui indiqua avoir fait le nécessaire auprès du Docteur Martin et de l'hôpital ainsi qu'au près de Mademoiselle Pony pour qu'elle prépare ses affaires mais si elle ne sentait pas prête à cause de ce qu'elle avait vécu ces derniers temps, il comprendrait; elle le rassura lui confirmant que c'était ce qu'elle avait besoin actuellement. Un peu plus tard, il la ramena au manoir lui indiquant qu'il viendrait la chercher le surlendemain en milieu de matinée puisqu'ils partaient ensemble, le Docteur Donavan reprenant son poste de chirurgien pédiatrique durant cette période. En passant devant le bureau d'Albert pour prendre l'escalier, elle remarqua un rayon de lumière sous la porte et se dit intérieurement qu'il devait encore travailler. Effectivement, Albert était venu à l'origine pour cela mais il était resté là dans la pénombre n'arrêtant pas de penser à elle, à ce qu'elle pouvait faire, cela le rendait fou. Il fallait qu'il lui dise ce qu'il avait sur le coeur, ce même coeur qui se consumait d'amour pour elle. Il l'avait entendu rentrer, mais avait préféré ne pas se faire connaître doutant de sa réaction en la voyant. Il avait allumé la lumière pour lui faire croire qu'il était occupé, persuadé qu'elle n'oserait pas le déranger. Il ne s'était pas trompé, Candy alla dans sa chambre, une nuit d'un sommeil agité l'attendait encore une fois. Très tard le lendemain matin, elle se prépara et alla dans le salon où Geoges lui remit une note d'Albert:

_** Candy, **_

_** Je dois m'absenter pendant la journée car j'ai une affaire urgente à régler.**_

_** Je serais de retour vers 19H et si tu es d'accord, je voudrais que tu m'accompagnes à la soirée chez les Rockefeller.**_

_** Affectueusement**_

_** Albert**_

Elle lut et relut la lettre, la porta à son coeur.

Pourquoi la vie est-elle si compliquée et pourquoi n'avait-elle pas elle aussi droit au bonheur ...Albert n'allait pas lui facilité la tâche elle s'en rendait compte à présent.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapitre 8: UN DÉPART IMMINENT**_

Elle avait donc l'après-midi pour elle seule, à réfléchir à la façon dont elle allait lui annoncer son prochain départ. Elle rangea ses affaires dans sa valise et s'aperçut qu'elle n'avait pas emmené d'autres robes pour ce dîner; elle n'allait tout de même pas remettre celle de la veille car celle-ci n'était pas assez habillée pour l'occasion. Il était trop tard pour en acheter une autre lorsqu'elle se rappela la robe qu'elle avait porté lors du mariage d'Annie et qu'elle avait laissé dans la penderie après s'être enfuie suite au baiser d'Albert. Elle l'ouvrit et la découvrit, elle avait oublié au combien cette robe était belle et audacieuse comme elle; qu'allait dire Albert en la voyant de nouveau ainsi vêtu mais elle n'avait pas d'autres choix. Il ne lui restait plus qu'une heure avant qu'Albert n'arrive, aussi elle se changea, mit les boucles d'oreilles en diamant qu'il lui avait offerte pour Noêl et attacha ses cheveux en un chignon bas nouvellement à la mode. Elle descendit ensuite au salon, prit un livre dans la bibliothèque et s'installa sur le sofa, et au bout d'un moment elle s'assoupit. C'est ainsi qu' Albert la trouva, il la contempla quelques instants, n'osant troublé la quiétude de son visage d'ange. Il lui prit la main qu'il porta à ses lèvres et y déposa un léger baiser au creux de sa paume. Il sentit sa main resserrer la sienne, ce qui le convaincu que tout n'était pas encore perdu avec elle. Elle ouvrit les yeux, soutenant le regard qu'il lui portait; elle aurait voulu l'embrasser mais se rappelant une nouvelle fois sa promesse et qu'elle devait continuer de maintenir une distance avec lui, elle retira à regret sa main et se redressa.

" Bonsoir Candy."

" Bonsoir Albert, excuses-moi je me suis endormie sans m'en rendre compte."

" Si tu préfères te reposer, je comprendrais."

" Non, j'ai très envie d'aller à cette soirée avec toi" lui dit-elle en se levant.

C'est là qu'il s'aperçut du vêtement qu'elle portait.

" Cette robe, c'est celle..."

" Du mariage d'Annie, oui ". Le coupa-t-elle. "Je n'avais rien d'autre, j'espère que cela ne te dérange pas".

" Non, elle te va toujours à ravir". N'osant pas lui rappeler la seule et dernière occasion où elle l'avait portée. "Si tu es prête, nous pouvons partir."

" Oui, je te suis."

Ils sortirent du manoir, et montèrent en voiture où le chauffeur les déposa chez leur hôte.

Une fois arrivés, Albert la présenta en tant qu'amie intime à John Davidson Rockefeller junior ainsi qu'aux autres membres de la famille. Candy se sentît honorée de rencontrer des personnes aussi importantes et fît ce qu'elle pût pour ne pas faire honte à Albert ne se sentant pas à l'aise dans ce milieu. Albert ne la lâcha pas de la soirée, dansant avec elle tout en lui faisant connaître les autres invités de la soirée car personnes ne lui étaient inconnus. Elle fut étonnée de voir autant d'hommes d'affaires et de gens aisés évolués dans un même endroit, elle qui préférait la nature et la campagne environnante. Plus tard, John voulut s'entretenir avec Albert à propos de leurs affaires communes et elle en profita donc pour aller se rafraîchir un peu.

" Et bien mon cher William, j'avoue que je suis ravi que vous ayez pu finalement venir et accompagner de surcroît ce qui n'est guère dans vos habitudes. Excusez mon indiscrétion mais cette jeune femme, Candice, est-elle vraiment qu'une amie ? " demanda John.

" Pourquoi cette question ?"

" Vous avez l'air si proches l'un et l'autre; quand vous l'avez présenté comme une amie intime, j'ai cru qu'il s'agissait de votre future fiancée !"

" John, pour être tout à fait honnête avec vous, j'y ai pensé mais j'y réfléchis encore."

" Je vais être direct William, mais vu votre position sociale et bien que je sois convaincu que Candice soit une jeune femme tout à fait charmante, j'espère qu'elle n'est pas une coureuse de dot !"

" Rassurez vous John, je connais Candice depuis la plus tendre enfance et je puis vous dire qu'elle est la plus adorable et la plus désintéressée des personnes que je connaisse."

" Alors qu'attendez-vous mon ami ? Que quelqu'un autre vous vole la vedette si je puis m'exprimer ainsi ? A votre âge, j'étais déjà père d'une famille nombreuse et vous bien sûr William, en tant qu'héritier d'une des plus vieilles et des plus riches familles de ce pays, il est de votre devoir de protéger votre patrimoine. "

" Je sais tout cela John et je dois reconnaître que si Candy acceptait d'être ma femme, je serais le plus heureux des hommes."

" Et bien mon cher, je n'ai qu'une chose à vous dire, c'est de lui demander ! Vous, William, et votre réputation de requin dans les affaires et les finances n'allait tout de même pas me dire que vous perdez pied dès qu'il s'agit de votre vie sentimentale !

William sourit, surprit par son franc parlé.

" John, je vais suivre votre conseil et me dévoiler auprès d'elle."

" A la bonne heure William. Sinon, je voulais vous dire que je compte sur vous demain matin pour participer à notre conseil d'administration pour le projet de la fondation."

" Oui je serais là; maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser je dois rejoindre Candy."

Au même moment, Candy, elle aussi, avait une étrange conversation avec la femme de John Rockefeller.

" Et bien ma chère, je puis vous dire que ce soir vous allez faire des envieuses ! "

" Je ne comprend pas, Madame, de quoi parlez-vous ?"

" Appelez-moi Abby s'il vous plaît Candy. Je parlais de William et de vous bien sûr ! "

" Vous voulez dire que tout le monde croit que nous sommes ensemble ? mais cela n'est pas vrai, je ne comprend pas ce qui a pu les laisser imaginer cela ?"

" Et bien, si on se fît aux apparences, je dois dire qu'il est évident que vous semblez très proches William et vous, une femme sait voir ce genre de choses. De plus, c'est la première fois que William vient accompagner d'une femme à ce genre de soirée, d'habitude il vient toujours avec Georges son collaborateur."

Candy était désappointée par ces révélations, elle qui s'était toujours évertuée à cacher ses sentiments, était loin de s'imaginer d'être ainsi percée à jour par une inconnue, elle comprit alors pourquoi elle avait surpris tant de regards tournés vers elle quand elle était entrée.

"Je vous assure que vous vous trompez, William et moi sommes vraiment que des amis. Est ce mon attitude qui a vous laisser entendre cela ?"

" Non rassurez-vous, mais il règne une telle alchimie entre vous deux que cela serait un gâchis si vous en restiez à une simple amitié."

" Vous vous égarez Abby. "

" En êtes-vous bien sûr ? "

" Albert, je veux dire William et moi nous nous connaissons depuis de nombreuses années, il a toujours été là quand j'avais besoin et je l'en remercierais jamais assez."

" Candy, pardonnez mon indiscrétion mais n'avez vous jamais songé que vous et William puissiez ensemble, vous formez un si joli couple ma foi ?"

Candy rougit en entendant ces mots qu'elle s'était elle-même maintes fois répétés dans sa tête.

" Votre visage vous a trahi ma chère ... ne craignez rien, votre secret est bien gardé avec moi. William est un bon parti, qu'est ce qui empêche de réaliser vos rêves ?"

" Nous ne sommes pas du même monde. Un homme d'affaires n'épouse pas une simple infirmière !"

" Candy, le monde a changé et il continue encore d'évoluer; vous êtes indépendante et c'est tout à votre honneur mais sincèrement Candy, si vous êtes faits l'un pour l'autre William et vous, alors je ne vois pas ce qu'il vous arrête !

" Ce n'est pas aussi simple Abby malheureusement." dit-elle tout bas en voyant arriver Albert à sa rencontre.

" Abby, merci d'avoir tenue compagnie à Candy en m'attendant."

" Je vous en pris Albert, j'étais très contente de parlez avec Candy et surtout Candy, n'oubliez pas mes conseils.

" Oui Abby. Merci encore." lui répondit-elle en s'éloignant.

" Alors, de quoi discutez-vous, Abby et toi ?" dit-il en l'entraînant dans la salle de bal.

" De mode, Albert."

" Candy, je dois te parler de quelque chose qui me tiens beaucoup à coeur ces derniers temps."

" Moi aussi, j'ai des choses à te dire mais vas-y je t'écoute."

" Non, je t'en prie, commences." répondit-il persuader qu'elle allait enfin se révéler à lui.

" Albert, je suis désolée de te l'annoncer aussi brutalement mais je pars demain pour

Boston !" lui déclara-t-elle en levant son visage vers lui.

" Comment cela, tu n'en a pas parlé ! Tu es à peine remise de ta grippe, ce n'est pas raisonnable. "lui demanda-t-il à voix basse pour ne pas attirer l'attention des invités.

" En fait, cela fait un an que j'ai fait la demande pour participer aux études faites sur la diphtérie et la polio à l'hôpital pour enfants de Boston, mais comme je ne suis qu'une infirmière le Docteur Donavan a appuyé ma candidature et hier soir il m'a annoncé la nouvelle."

" Pour combien de temps pars-tu ?"

" Pour deux ans."

Albert n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, elle n'allait pas partir maintenant alors qu'il s'était décidé à lui déclarer son amour.

" J'imagine que tout est déjà réglé ?"

" Oui, le Docteur Donavan a prévenu la maison de Pony et il s'est occupé de faire préparer mes affaires. Nous devons prendre le train pour Boston à 11h demain.

" Comment cela nous ?"

" Le Docteur Donavan et moi, puisqu'il rentre à Boston pour reprendre son poste de chirurgien pédiatrique dans ce même hôpital."

Très pratique se dit-il intérieurement.

" J'ai un rendez-vous demain matin mais je ferais tout mon possible pour te voir avant ton départ."

" Ce n'est pas la peine, tu sais que je n'aime pas les au revoir."

" Je sais."

" Et toi, que voulais-tu me dire ?"

" Rien d'important, rassures-toi."

" J'aimerais rentrer si tu veux bien, je dois me lever tôt demain."

" Donnes-moi quelques minutes le temps que je prenne congé pour nous auprès de nos hôtes."

" Oui bien sûr."

Albert se dirigea vers John, qui était en grande conversation avec un de ses collaborateurs. Il lui expliqua la situation et revînt vers Candy.

" Nous pouvons y aller si tu veux."

" Merci Albert."

Le trajet du retour au manoir se fît dans le silence, il l'aida à descendre de voiture et tout en gardant sa main dans la sienne l'accompagna jusqu'à sa chambre. Puis il lâcha sa main, déposa un baiser sur son front et tout en lui caressant la joue lui dit ne la regardant dans les yeux.

" Tu vas me manquer...énormément."

" Toi aussi Albert." lui répondit-elle tout en se réfugiant dans ses bras.

Albert la serra de toutes ses forces, voulant savourer ses derniers instants avec elle, puis relâcha son étreinte:

" Tu promets de m'écrire ?"

" Oui Albert, je te le promet mais saches que ces deux années de recherches seront très intenses et les moments de liberté rares, mais je profiterai de chacun d'eux pour te faire parvenir de mes nouvelles."

" Prends soin de toi et reviens nous vite."

" Oui comptes sur moi." et elle rentra dans sa chambre, laissant libre court à ses larmes trop longtemps refoulées; c'était encore plus difficile qu'elle ne l'avait imaginé, qu'avait-elle fait ? elle n'était plus sûre de rien.

Albert pénétra également dans sa chambre, totalement dévasté, il ne s'était attendu à un tel revirement de situation, qu'avait-il espéré une fois de plus ! Elle voulait partir, loin de lui, il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen de la retenir avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Mais il y avait son rendez-vous demain et il ne pouvait pas le reporter. Il s'assit sur le lit, prit sa tête dans ses mains et réfléchit. Candy, elle, n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil, ressassant les évènements de la veille. Savoir qu'elle lui faisait autant de mal lui était insupportable mais elle ne voyait pas d'autres solutions, elle espérait simplement que les deux années d'exil lui permettrait de trouver la force de surmonter son chagrin et d'oublier une nouvelle fois cet amour impossible.

La nuit fut longue pour tous les deux, au petit matin Albert alla à son bureau, ouvrit son coffre et prit le contenu se trouvant dans une petite boîte de velours n9oir aborant le blason des Andrés et le déposa dans sa poche de veste puis sortit pour se rendre à son rendez-vous. Candy, qui s'était endormie très tard dans la nuit, se réveilla douloureusement, se changea et descendit pour le petit déjeuner. Bien que cela ne soit pas raisonnable, elle espérait au fond d'elle qu'il parviendrait à temps à la retrouver à la gare et qu'il l'empêcherait de partir. Elle se dépêcha de ranger ses vêtements et alla au salon attendre le Docteur Donavan. Quand il arriva enfin, il la conduisit à la maison de Pony pour qu'elle rassemble ses dernières affaires et surtout pour qu'elle dise au revoir à celles qu'elle avait considéré toutes ces années comme ses mamans.

Celles-ci ne comprenaient pas elles non plus sa décision mais la respectaient, sachant que cela avait certainement un rapport avec Albert. Combien de temps allait-elle fuir avant d'accepter son amour pour lui ? Ils les saluèrent une dernière fois et s'en allèrent vers la gare de Chicago.

Albert ne tenait plus en place, la réunion s'éternisait et il lui restait peu de temps pour la rejoindre avant le départ du train. N'y tenant plus, il s'excusa auprès des membres du comité prétextant une affaire familiale à règler, John le dévisagea un instant comprenant qu'il devait s'agir de Candy. Il roula à vive allure, l'heure s'approchant de plus en plus, se gara et couru jusqu'au quai; il entendit le sifflet du départ, il lui restait plus que quelques mètres à parcourir mais ...trop tard le train amorçant déjà son périple. Il cria son nom, et il la vit se pencher à la fenêtre de son compartiment. Ils se regardèrent longtemps, le silence parlant pour eux. Quand le train ne fût plus qu'un lointain souvenir, il mit la main dans sa pôche, l' ouvrit et regarda l'objet qui y était déposer: la bague des héritiers André, un rubis d'une rare pureté serti de diamants monté sur une bague en or. Son père lui avait remise peu de temps avant sa mort, lui racontant qu'elle était dans la famille depuis plusieurs générations. C'était décidé, il attendrait son retour et la demanderait en mariage, il voulait savoir, il devait savoir ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui.

Candy, quand à elle, était partagé entre le désespoir et le bonheur: le désespoir d'avoir fui le seul homme qu'elle n'aimerait jamais et le bonheur d'avoir pu le voir une dernière fois. Si seulement il n'y avait pas eu cette promesse, ils auraient pu être heureux mais la vie en avait décidé autrement, ou plutôt Tante Elroy en avait décidé autrement. C'est à elle qu'elle lui devait sa solitude et son coeur meurtri.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9 : LE RETOUR DE CANDY**

Ces deux années loin de sa famille et du seul être qu'elle n'aimera jamais furent longues et fastidieuses et plus difficiles qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. Elle avait souhaité très fort, le jour de son départ, qu'Albert l'aurait empêché de partir mais elle avait oublié que par leur éducation, ils avaient toujours été l'un et l'autre raisonnables et qu'Albert avait toujours respectés ses choix. En repensant à cette journée, elle eu un pincement au coeur car cela lui rappela également les premières nuits pleuplés de cauchemars; il lui fallu d'abord qu'elle s'habitue à son nouvel environnement ainsi qu'à ses collègues qui ne comprenaient ce qu'une simple infirmière faisait parmi eux. Puis avec le temps, ils l'acceptèrent, jugeant qu'elle avait mérité sa place et donc leur respect. Les rares moments de liberté, elle les consacrait à la lecture des livres de médecine, toujours pressée de satisfaire sa curiosité et sa soif d'apprendre. A quelques semaines de la fin de son stage elle envoya une lettre à Mademoiselle Pony lui confirmant son retour et son impatience de revoir toute la maisonnée, elle fût triste d'apprendre dans la lettre en retour de Mademoiselle Pony le decès de la Tante Elroy. Même si celle-ci ne l'avait jamais aimé, elle éprouvait tout de Même du chagrin, ne serait-ce pour Albert. Comme il avait dˆu se sentire seul et elle n'avait pas été là pour l'aider dans cette épreuve...

Le voyage du retour lui parut interminable, et ce fut épuisée qu'elle arriva à la gare de Chicago où elle fût surprise d'y retrouver Georges à qui Albert avait demandé de venir la chercher. Elle comprit que Mademoiselle Pony avait du s'empresser de contacter Albert pour l'en informer. A quoi jouait-elle ? Heureusement pour elle, il n'était pas venu en personne sinon, dieu sait comment elle aurait reagi ...

Georges lui apprit qu'Albert avait prévu une fête le surlendemain pour célébrer son anniversaire ainsi que son diplôme. A ces mots, son coeur s'accéléra et elle comprit alors que tous les efforts qu'elle avait mis à faire taire son amour pour lui étaient vains, encore une fois. Elle aimait toujours Albert, encore plus fort qu'avant son départ, il était encré en elle, son coeur comme marqué au fer rouge, et à moins de quitter définivement Chicago et la Maison de Pony, elle ne voyait pas comment elle pourrait se détacher de lui. Marc lui avait demandé de l'épouser et d'être son assistante en service Pédiatrie de l'hôpital pour enfants de Boston; peut-être était ce là la solution. Elle lui avait répondu qu'elle voulait réflêchir, car elle n'avait pour lui qu'une profonde affection et elle se demandait si cela serait suffisant à la rendre heureuse pour le reste de sa vie. Durant le trajet, Georges la questionna sur sa formation, sur l'hôpital de Boston et sur ce qu'elle désirait faire à présent; que lui répondre alors qu'elle ne les savait pas elle-même. Georges lui indiqua qu'Albert était impatient de la revoir et qu'elle leur avait manqué à tous les deux. Ses paroles lui firent chaud au coeur, mais étaient loin de la réconforter; elle n'avait donc que deux jours pour se préparer à le revoir...

Mademoiselle Pony et soeur Maria l'accueillirent chaleureusement, la bombardant de questions sur son long séjour à Boston. Elle se prêta de bonne grâce à ce jeu et le soir venu se coucha en se demandant comment elle allait réussir à maitriser8 ses émotions lors de la soirée d'anniversaire. Les deux jours qui suivirent passèrent rapidement à sa plus grande joie, les enfants lui occupant tout son temps. Albert lui avait une nouvelle fois fait parvenir une robe pour Candy, encore plus belle que les précédentes, rose clair avec des inscrutrations de nacre, digne d'une princesse. Albert avait toubours été généreux avec elle, beaucoup trop généreux...et cela ne l'aidait pas.

Elle s'apprêta du mieux qu'elle put, préférant laisser libres ses magnifiques cheveux blonds et bouclés, elle n'arrivait toujours pas à se résoudre à les couper à la nouvelle mode garçonne. A Lakewood, elle retrouva tous ses amis, plus pressés les uns que les autres de la féliciter pour sa réussite et de lui souhaiter aussi son anniversaire. Au moment où elle vit Albert s'approcher d'elle pour la complimenter, Patty lui demanda un peu d'intimité dans la roseraie car elle avait quelque chose d'important à lui dire; voyant le rouge aux joues de son amie, elle se douta que cela avait un rapport avec Tom.

" Candy, j'ai tellement de choses à te raconter que je ne sais pas par où commencer..."

" Par le début pour commencer et nous verrons ensuite" plaisanta Candy."

" Très drôle...Candy, je n'aurais jamais cru cela possible mais mon coeur à fini par panser ses blessures et c'est avec une immense joie que je dois te dire que Tom et moi, nous nous somme fiancés il y a une semaine. Nous nous sommes fréquentés pendant quelques années et quand il fut sûr de mes sentiments, il m'a enfin demandé en mariage. Candy, je suis si heureuse ..."

" Patty, je suis heureuse pour toi aussi, tu le mérites tellement. Avez-vous décider d'une date ?"

" Dans un mois, au ranch de Tom, nous voulons quelque chose de simple et je comptais sur toi pour être ma demoiselle d'honneur si tu l'acceptes."

" Bien sûr Patty, avec grand plaisir"

" Et toi Candy, où en es-tu ? "

" Et bien puisque tu en parles, Marc, enfin je veux dire le Docteur Donavan avec qui j'ai fait la formation m'a également demandé de l'épouser..."

" Et que lui as-tu répondu ?"

" Que je souhaitais réflêchir..."

" Mais, je ne comprend pas. Est-ce que tu l'aimes ?"

" Sincèrement non, j'ai beaucoup d'affection pour lui mais c'est tout."

"Si tu l'aimes pas, pourquoi ne pas avoir simplement refusé ?"

" Je ne sais pas ..."

" Est-ce qu'il y a quelqu'un d'autre ?"

Candy détourna les yeux, et répondit:

" Oui."

" C'est Terry n'est ce pas ? Il est de nouveau libre, rien ne peux vous empêcher d'être de nouveaux ensemble."

" Il ne s'agit pas de Terry."

" Mais de qui parles-tu alors ?"

"D' Albert !"

" Albert ?! j'avoue que je suis perdue Candy ...comment cela est-il arrivé ?"

" Après que Terry et moi nous ayons rompu, Albert, encore amnésique, s'est occupé de moi. Nous nous sommes rapproché sans nous en rendre compte. Et puis un jour, il a disparu, avouant dans une lettre qu'il avait retrouvé la mémoire. J'étais anéanti, plus désespéré que jamais; j'ai passé de nombreuses nuits sans sommeil, me demandant ce que j'allais devenir sans lui. Et puis un jour un colis d'Albert provenant de Rockwood, où je partis à sa recherche. Là-bas, j'ai retrouvé Terry dans un état pitoyable et qui jouait dans un théâtre ambulant. Il semblerait qu'il m'ait vu car ensuite son jeu d'acteur s'est modifié et ce fût de nouveau le Terry plein de talents qui se tenait devant moi. Je lui fis une nouvelle fois intérieurement mes adieux et rentra à Chicago. C'est là que j'ai compris que mes sentiments vis à vis d'Albert étaient différents."

" Candy, si jamais su, j'aurais ..."

" Ce n'est pas fini." l'interrompa-t-elle.

"J'ai découvert ensuite qu'Albert était l'Oncle William puis le Prince de la Coline, mon premier amour. J'étais prête à en parler avec lui, mais c'était sans compter sur l'intervention de la Tante Elroy et de son opposition au mariage d'Annie. Je lui ai envoyé une lettre lui priant d'accepter cette union car connaissant son opinion à mon sujet, je ne voulais pas que cela desserve Annie. Un mois plus tard, elle me convia à Lakewood et m'annonça qu'elle était prête à céder à ma demande si je renonçais à porter le nom des André et à m'éloigner d'Albert."

" Mon Dieu, Candy, c'est affreux !"

" Ensuite, lors du mariage d'Annie...Albert ...Albert m'a embrassé d'un baiser qui n'avait rien d'amical. J'ai été tellement surprise, que sur le coup, je n'ai pas su réagir; Albert a pris cela pour un rejet de ma part, me croyant toujours amoureuse de Terry; me souvenant de ma promesse à la Tante Elroy, je n'ai pas osé le détromper..."

Pendant ce temps là, Albert était parti à la recherche de Candy pour lui ouvrir son coeur, pensant que plus aucun obstacle ne pourrait l'empêcher d'être enfin avec celle qu'il aime.

Laissant les invités, il se hasarda vers la roseraie car il savait qu'il s'agissait du lieu préféré de Candy. Entendant des éclats de voix provenant de cette direction, il accéléra le pas.

" J'ai tout fait depuis pour l'éviter et mon coeur saigne à chaque fois que je le revois. Oh Patty, la vie est trop cruelle."

" Candy, il faut que tu lui dises que tu l'aimes car plus rien ne peux vous empêcher d'être ensemble. Tante Elroy n'est plus là, paix en son âme, donc tout est encore possible. Et d'après la façon dont Albert te regardes parfois, ses sentiments doivent toujours être vivaces."

" Tu ne comprends pas Patty, je ne suis qu'une orpheline. N'étant pas de son milieu, je ne suis pas digne de lui et je veux pas l'obliger à faire une mésalliance au risque de le compremettre au sein de l'aristocratie."

" Tu dois lui dire Candy. Je t'en supplie ne gâche pas ta seule chance d'être enfin heureuse. Tu me dois bien cela car si je ne t'avais pas écouté je serais seule, vivant dans le passé avec mes regrets."

" Je ne peux pas Patty, c'est au-dessus de mes forces."

" Candy, tu as toujours été là pour moi, alors si tu ne peux pas lui parler, c'est moi qui le ferait !"

" Non Patty, ne fais pas cela, s'il te plait"

" Candy, sois raisonnable, il faut que tu luis dises à Albert."

" Me dire quoi ?". La voix d'Albert raisonna dans la pièce et surpris les deux jeunes femmes.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10 : L'AVEU**

" Je vous laisse." annonça Patty.

Candy rergarda son amie s'éloigner, elle ne savait pas comment aborder le délicat sujet.

" Candy, de quoi s'agit-il ? Pourquoi pleures-tu ?" lui dit-il en le tenant par les épaules.

Candy se dégagea gentiment et répondit:

" Patty vient de m'informer de ses fiançailles avec Tom, je suis tellement heureuse pour elle, que je n'ai pas pu empêcher mes larmes de couler."

" Est-ce vraiment tout ce dont vous parliez ?"

" Non." Puis prenant une profonde inspiration elle lui dit:

" Albert, je vais me marier moi aussi."

Albert serra ses poings, il ne s'attendait pas à cette déclaration.

" Avec Terry n'est-ce pas ?"

"Non, je n'éprouve plus rien pour lui depuis bien longtemps."

" Alors qui ?"

Au lieu d'écouter la voix de son c ur, elle suivi celle de sa raison sachant la douleur que cela allait causer Albert.

" Avec Marc."

Albert blêmit en l'entendant appeler le jeune médecin par son prénom, révélateur de l'intimité qui s'était entre eux lors de son séjour à Boston. Il fallait qu'il agisse avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

" Tu veux parler du Docteur Donavan ?"

" Oui"

" Tu es sûre de toi, Candy ? Est-ce que tu l'aimes au moins ?"

" En quoi cela ferait-il une différence ?"

Albert était surpris par sa réponse.

" Candy, j'ai toujours cru que tu ferais un mariage par amour et non par dépit."

" L'amour fait mal, Albert. J'en ai fait malheureusement l'amère expérience. Le sort s'est acharné sur moi et ce à plusieurs reprises."

" Je sais que ta rupture avec Terry a été un moment difficile mais je ne peux pas croire que tu puisses être un jour heureuse avec Marc si tu ne ressens rien pour lui. Tu es une femme jeune et désirable et comme toutes les femmes, tu es faites pour aimer et être aimer."

" Non Albert, tu te trompes. Je ne suis pas faite pour aimer ..."

" Alors, pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi maintenant ". Albert commençait à se demander où cette conversation allait les mener.

" Marc a beaucoup d'humour, il est gentil avec moi et en plus nous avons beaucoup de points communs."

" Candy, je ne comprend toujours pas pourquoi te précipiter ainsi ? J'ai cru "

" Albert, j'en ai assez d'être seul." L'interrompa-t-elle. Les trois histoires d'amour que j'ai eu se sont mal terminées. Je ...je ne sais plus où j'en suis."

Albert réfléchissait, se remémorant intérieurement le nom de ceux qui lui avait causés tant de chagrin: la mort d'Anthony, sa rupture avec Terry mais ne connaissait pas le troisième, se pouvat-il qu'elle parle de lui. Il fallait qu' il en est le coeur net.

" Qui as-tu aimé après Terry ? Tu ne m'en a jamais parlé."

Elle s'était piégée toute seule, comment allait-elle s'en sortir à présent.

" Parce qu'il n'y a rien à dire, tout simplement."

" Candy, je ne te crois pas. Expliques moi." Lui dit-il tout en lui relevant la tête de sa main, l'obligeant ainsi à le regarder droit dans les yeux.

" Que veux-tu que je te dise ? que mon c ur saigne à chaque moment que je passe en sa présence, que toutes mes pensées sont tournées vers lui et que c'est une véritable torture d'être à la fois si proche et si loin de lui ?"

" Alors pourquoi en épouser un autre ? Pourquoi ne pas lui avouer ton amour ?"

Albert ne tenait plus, il fallait qu'il sache. Candy, elle, sentait les murs qu'elle s'était construit autour d'elle ces derniers s'effondrer petit à petit.

" Parce que nous appartenons à deux mondes différents; l'aimer m'est interdit."

" Et tu crois que cela sera plus simple de vivre avec quelqu'un que tu n'aimes pas ? Je te connais trop bien, Candy et tu ne seras pas heureuse."

" Est-ce pour cela que tu ne t'ai jamais marié Albert ?"

" Comme je l'avais dit à l'époque à Tante Elroy, je préfère être seul si je peux pas vivre avec celle que j'aime.

Candy était désappointé par sa conversation avec Albert. Il semblait évident qu'il l'avait attendu toutes ces années et elle, que lui montrait-elle en échange ? La possibilité d'un simulacre de mariage non désiré avec un inconnu. Elle savait qu'il avait raison, que rien ne pouvait apaiser les tourments de son coeur, et que son union avec Marc était voué à l'échec. Qu'arriverait-il si elle lui confessait ce qui la torturait depuis toutes années ?

" Candy, je ne sais pas si cela peut te faire changer d'avis mais j'ai moi aussi quelque chose à t'avouer. Je suis au courant du chantage que t'a soumis Tante Elroy et ce qu'elle t'a obligé à faire pour accepter le mariage d'Annie."

Candy n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, il savait !

" Quand l'as-tu appris ?"

" Le jour de sa mort, elle m'a fait appelé auprès d'elle, réclamant mon pardon pour avoir commis l'irréparable. Elle s'en voulait du comportement qu'elle avait eu vis à vis toi car tu ressemblais trop à ma soeur. Elle enviait ton indépendance, ta vivacité d'esprit et ta force de caractère. Elle a toujours agi dans le respect des traditions, pour le bien de notre famille, même si cela signifiait sacrifier mon bonheur."

Candy restait muette de surprise, ne sachant comment interpréter ces nouvelles révélations.

" Quand elle m'eut avoué cet odieux chantage, j'ai explosé de colère car je savais que je t'avais perdu à cause d'elle. Je lui en voulait de m'avoir privé de la seule personne que je n'ai jamais aimé et que j'aime encore, toi Candy."

Candy continuait d'écouter, son c ur battant de plus en plus vite.

" Tante Elroy regrettait d'avoir si mal agi alors que de mon côté, j'avais toujours été un garçon obéissant et respectueux. Toi et moi, nous n'avions pas mérité un tel acharnement. C'est pourquoi, avant de rendre son dernier souffle, elle me donna sa bénédiction concernant celle qui un jour partagerait ma vie. Je sais qu'il est trop tard Candy, mais je voulais que saches tout cela."

Détournant les yeux, elle murmura:

" Je t'ai menti Albert."

" Comment cela ?"

" Je t'ai fait croire que j'avais accepté la demande de Marc alors qu'en fait je lui ai dit que je voulais réfléchir. Je ...je ne savais pas quoi lui répondre car au fond de mon c ur, j'espérais qu'un jour ..."

Albert l'interrompa:

" Nous serions ensemble. Alors, c'est bien de moi dont tu parlais pour ton troisième amour ! Candy, je t'aime et si tu partages les mêmes sentiments, tu ferais de moi le plus heureux des hommes."

" Es-tu sûr de toi et de ce que cela implique ? Tu sais que je n'ai jamais aimé les mondanités, je tiens trop à mon indépendance."

" Candy, je ne veux pas que tu changes. Je t'aime telle que tu es, et je moque de ce que les gens pensent. Nous avons nous aussi une chance d'être heureux, ne la gâchons pas."

" Et que se passera-t-il si le monde des affaires te tourne le dos ?"

" Candy, je t'ai montré par le passé que l'argent n'était pas ma priorité. L'important pour moi est que nous soyons ensemble." Lui dit-il en la prenant dans bras.

Elle en avait tant rêvé, de ce moment, elle se sentait si bien dans ses bras.

Elle pencha la tête sur son épaule, voulant savourer plus longtemps cet instant, puis relevant son visage vers lui, elle le vit s'incliner et quand leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent, une douce chaleur envahit son corps. Le baiser doux et léger se transforma en un baiser passionné, leurs bouches avides l'une de l'autre, leurs langues s'entremêlèrent jusqu'à ce que haletant ils se regardèrent comme si ils se découvraient pour la première fois.

" Epouses-moi !" lui demanda-t-il tout en tenant son visage entre ses mains.

C'est elle qui cette fois l'embrassa de toute son âme pour lui montrer son consentement et la ferveur de ses sentiments.

A SUIVRE ...


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPITRE 11: UNE NUIT MAGIQUE

- Viens, retournons au salon. Tout le monde nous attend et ils vont finir par s'inquiéter. Dit Albert en lui prenant la main.

- Tu as raison Albert. Je me demande comment ils vont prendre la nouvelle.

- Peu importe ce qu'ils diront, seul notre bonheur compte. Et n'oublies pas, tu es plus jolie quand tu souris quand tu pleures !

Candy resserra sa main dans celle d'Albert, l'appréhension faisant battre un peu plus vite son coeur, mais ensemble, elle était sûre que désormais, rien ne pouvait les atteindre.

Arrivés dans le salon, Archibald se rua vers eux, une lueur d'inquiétude au fond des yeux.

- Où étiez-vous donc passés ? cela fait près d'un heure que nous vous attendons...

- Je suis désolé Archie, c'est de ma faute. J'avais des choses à discuter en privé avec Candy.

- Rien de grave j'espère ? s'alarma Archibald.

- Non, bien au contraire.

Puis resserrant son étreinte autour de Candy, il lança:

- Candy et moi avons décider de nous marier.

- Comment? J'ai du mal entendre ! Ayant élevé la voix sans s'en rendre compte, les autres personnes présentes se retournèrent de surprise.

Albert et Candy voyant tous les regards se tourner vers eux, s'avancèrent au milieu de la pièce et d'une voix moins calme qu'il n'y paraissait, Albert s'exclama:

- Chers amis et parents, je suis très heureux de vous soyez tous présents pour le retour de Candy afin de fêter d'une part, avec un peu de retard, son anniversaire ainsi que la fin de sa formation. Mais il y a autre chose qui me tient beaucoup à coeur et que j'aimerais partager avec vous.

Puis regardant dans les yeux celle qui avait su le toucher au plus profond de son âme, et sans se soucier des murmures dans l'assistance, il continua:

- Je sais que nous allons surprendre bon nombre d'entre vous mais Candy et moi allons nous marier. Nous nous sommes aperçus il y a bien longtemps que nous avions des sentiments amoureux l'un envers l'autre sans jamais vraiment oser nous l'avouer. C'est chose faite à présent.

Mademoiselle Pony et Soeur Maria ne pouvant cacher leurs émotions, se précipitèrent sur Candy et l'entourèrent de leur bras, puis laissèrent libre cours à leurs sanglots. Archibald, toujours aussi pragmatique, ne put se retenir d'émettre quelques réserves.

- Albert, bien que je me réjouis de votre bonheur à tous les deux, je me dois de vous rappeler qu'il existe un empêchement à votre union, car il me semble que vous êtes toujours son père adoptif.

- Archibald, j'apprécie ta sollicitude mais saches que j'ai remédié à ce problème il y a bien longtemps sinon je ne serais jamais permis d'afficher mon amour au grand jour.

- J'en suis rassuré. Quand avez-vous prévu la cérémonie ?

- Nous n'avons pas encore discuté. Je dois rester quelques jours à Lakewood puis je devrais repartir quelques mois en Amérique du Sud pour régler quelques problèmes.

- Candy est au courant de vos projets ?

- Non mais j'espère qu'elle m'accompagnera.

- Oui je comprend. Albert, j'ai confiance en vous et je sais que vous pourrez la rendre heureuse, elle le mérite tellement. Puis se tournant vers les invités, il dit:

- Je propose que nous levions nos verres et que nous portions un toast à Candy et Albert.

Puis se tournant vers Candy, il ajouta:

- Candy, tu seras bientôt la femme d'Albert et donc une André et personne ne pourra plus jamais te faire de mal.

- Merci Archibald.

Annie emmena àl'écart Candy:

- Candy, sois honnête avec moi, aimes-tu vraiment Albert ?

- Oui, pourquoi en doutes-tu ? tu souhaitais que je trouve le bonheur moi aussi et c'est auprès de lui que je l'ai trouvé.

- Et Terry, je ne peux pas croire que tu ais pu l'oublier. Moi qui désirait tant que vous soyez de nouveau ensemble.

- Annie, encore une fois c'est de l'histoire ancienne. Je suis avec Albert maintenant, et cela me convient parfaitement, crois moi.

- Est-ce que Terry t'a contacté ? Je veux dire depuis la mort de Suzanne ?

- Non, j'imagine que le souvenir de Suzanne doit-être très vif dans son coeur. Je ne peux pas croire que les années auprès d'elle ne lui aient pas inspiré de sentiment amoureux. Ils s'étaient finalement fiancés après tout.

- Et moi je reste persuader que vous êtes fait l'un pour l'autre comme Archibald et moi.

- Annie, pourquoi refuses-tu toujours de m'écouter et de rendre à l'évidence ? J'aime Albert de tout mon coeur, je te le jure. Cesses de penser à toutes ces chimères et regardes la réalité en face. C'est réalité, Albert et moi maintenant !

D'un coup, Candy se remémora les paroles que Terry lui avait dit lorsqu'il l'avait forcé à monter à cheval avec lui lors du festival de mai au Collège Royal de St Paul.

" Anthony n'est plus là, c'est la réalité, c'est toi et moi Candy. " Ses mots résonnaient étonnement dans sa tête à présent, et une vague de nostalgie la submergea tout à coup.

- Candy, je veux juste être sure que tu n'aurais aucun regret après avoir épousé Albert.

- Annie, ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi, je t'assure que je sais ce que je fais.

- Bien comme tu veux. Saches que je serais toujours là si tu as besoin de parler. Mais, j'allais oublier, puis-je au moins voir ta bague ?

- Bien sur Annie. Lui dit-elle en lui montrant sa main.

- Elle est magnifique.

- Albert m'a dit qu'elle était dans la famille André depuis plusieurs générations, tu as raison, elle est vraiment très belle.

- Albert te gâte beaucoup n'est ce pas ?

- Albert ne veux que mon bonheur et rien d'autre.

- Je voix que tu as de nouveau l'étincelle dans tes yeux que tu avais perdu après ta rupture avec Terry, je suis rassurée.

Après une brève embrassade elles rejoignirent le reste du groupe. Quoiqu'un peu surpris par ce soudain revirement, tout le monde félicita Candy et Albert.

Un long moment plus tard, les invités commencèrent à quitter le manoir puis la famille Cormwell gagna leurs chambres, il ne resta alors que les nouveaux fiancés.

- Albert, il est tard, je dois rentrer.

- J'avais pensé que tu serais resté cette nuit au manoir.

- Cela ne serait pas raisonnable.

- Candy, c'est idiot je sais mais j'ai peur que si je te laisse partir ce soir, demain, à mon réveil tout cela n'ait été un rêve !

- Albert, je voudrais rester moi aussi mais je n'ai pas de vêtement pour la nuit ! Et non, tu ne rêves pas la preuve...Et joignant le geste à la parole, elle l'embrassa tendrement sur les lèvres. Albert était un peu abasourdi par cet élan d'amour de la part Candy, lui qui l'avait connu si timide et réservée, ce qui l'encouragea à lui faire une suggestion supplémentaire pour l'inciter à rester.

- Je peux te prêter un de mes pyjamas, cela nous rappellera lorsque nous habitions ensemble dans l'appartement ...Et puis, je ne te l'ai pas dit mais je dois de nouveau m'absenter après-demain pour deux ou trois mois en Amérique du Sud. A moins que tu veuilles m'accompagner, tu te rappelles qu'un jour je t'avais proposer que nous voyageons ensemble ?

- Je vois que tu as pensé à tout. Je veux bien rester jusqu'à ton départ mais je dois retourner demain à la maison de Pony prendre des vêtements de rechange. Quand à ta proposition de partir ensemble, cela aurait été avec plaisir mais ce n'est pas le bon moment. J'ai été déjà absente très longtemps, je voudrais rester un peu auprès de mademoiselle Pony et de soeur Maria avant de commencer une nouvelle vie avec toi.

- Je comprend...alors profitons pleinement de ces deux jours qui nous restent. Puis, il lui déposa un léger baiser sur lèvres. Puis ils regagnèrent leurs chambres, Albert la laissa sur le pas de la porte et entra dans la sienne où il se changea. Candy, quand à elle, s'était réfugiée près de la fenêtre d'où elle admirait le jardin des roses. La lune baignait sa chambre de son doux reflet et quand Albert revint pour lui donner son haut de pyjama, elle resta muette de surprise de le voir ainsi torse nu.

- Tiens Candy.

- Merci, mais c'est le tien !

- Oui en effet, j'ai préféré te le donner pour qu'il te serve de chemise de nuit puisqu'il est trop chaud pour que je le porte. Bonne nuit, mon bel ange.

- Bonne nuit mon Prince. Et sur un dernier baiser qui leur parut durer une éternité, Albert quitta la pièce pour retourner dans sa chambre, de peur de laisser libre cours à ses pulsions.

Candy, se changea, retroussa les manches trop grandes pour elle, et s'allongea dans son lit. Les minutes, puis les heures passèrent sans qu'elle trouve le sommeil, son esprit trop occupé à se remémorer cette journée. Elle n'arrêtait pas à penser à Albert, et fut troublée d'imaginer sa nuit de noce dans ses bras. Elle, qui n'avait jamais jusqu'à là, visualisé comment serait sa première fois même à l'époque où Terry et elle était sur le point de franchir une nouvelle étape dans leur relation, se languissait de connaître l'ivresse de l'amour dans les bras d'Albert.

Comme guidée par ses désirs, elle se leva et se sortit de sa chambre pour aller dans celle d'Albert qui lui non plus ne dormait pas, son esprit partageant sans le savoir les mêmes tourments, sachant qu'il serait le premier à franchir la barrière de sa virginité. Candy chassa ses dernières hésitations, et se tourna vers lui. Dans l'obscure clarté des étoiles, sa beauté paraissait aussi pure que celle d'un dieu grec. Bien que surpris de la trouver au pied de son lit, il ne dit aucun mot et se regardèrent longuement. Candy se dit que Terry avait raison:" il suffit d'un regard pour se comprendre vraiment". Ce qu'il lut sur son visage lui inspira un sentiment intense de pouvoir et de satisfaction. Assis sur le lit devant elle, il l'enveloppa de ses bras puissants, puis l'allongea sur la couverture avant de la presser contre son corps. Il enveloppa de ses mains le visage de Candy, et pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes, provoquant aussitôt en elle une fièvre dévorante. Elle avait faim de lui, de lui tout entier.

Il hésitait et Candy détecta une lueur d'incertitude dans ses yeux qu'elle calma d'un autre baiser. Quand elle promena sa main sur sa poitrine, un frisson d'émerveillement la parcourut. Du bout des doigts, elle se mit à caresser la cicatrice causée par l'attaque du lion il y a quelques années en voulant la sauver. Fermant les yeux, elle posa bouche sur la peau brûlante d'Albert tandis que doucement, délicieusement, ses hésitations s'évanouissaient. Elle avait confiance en lui; elle ne faisait rien de répréhensible, étant adultes tous les deux et fiancés. Elle se trouvait très précisément là où elle devait être: en sécurité dans les bras de l'homme qu'elle avait choisi; elle savait également, par ses connaissances médicales, que cette nuit n'aurait aucune conséquence qui pourrait porter préjudice à sa réputation. Elle eut l'impression, sans pouvoir en être certaine à cause de l'obscurité, qu'il rougissait lui aussi d'avoir été surpris en train de la dévorer des yeux. Alors, baignés par le clair de lune, dans un élan impétueux, ils se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre. Ils s'embrassèrent longuement, avidement. Elle s'embrasa au simple effleurement des doigts légers d'Albert qui dénudaient son buste. Ses mains, en investissant tout son corps, emportèrent Candy dans un tourbillon de passion. Ce qu'elle avait imaginé pendant ses nombreux rêves éveillés ou non, était bien en deçà de ce qu'elle était en train de vivre: un mélange subtil et enivrant d'embarras, d'éblouissement et de mystère. Un courant violent la poussait vers lui, inexorablement, et elle se laissa emporter. Elle lui prodigua des caresses que personne ne lui avait jamais enseignées mais que, étrangement, elle semblait connaître d'instinct. Elle sentit une pression de plus en plu forte en elle, suivie d'une brève douleur ...Albert percevant son désarroi la réconforta d'un baiser, tout en franchissant les dernières limites. Puis tous leurs sens se déchaînèrent en une explosion ennivrante. Albert se raidit de tout son corps, avec un long râle et la serra fort dans ses bras.

Progressivement, tout reprit un rythme normal: leur respiration et les battements de leur coeur. Candy aurait voulu arrêter le temps afin de protéger ce sentiment féerique de félicité absolue et de savourer les délices de cette brûlure amoureuse si pure et authentique. Puis ils s'endormirent dans les bras de l'un et de l'autre, repus de leurs ébas amoureux, un sourire flottant sur chacun de leur visage.

Au petit matin, les premiers rayons du soleil réveillèrent Candy. Doucement, elle se retira de l'étreinte d'Albert, remis sa chemise de nuit, troublée une nouvelle fois par les sensations que sa nudité lui procuraient.

Elle retourna dans sa chambre, s'habilla prestement puis descendit au salon où elle demanda à un des serviteurs de la raccompagner à la maison de Pony. Albert, s'amusa de la vitesse avec laquelle elle avait fui le lieu de leurs échanges amoureux, mais il n'était pas surpris car elle avait toujours été respectueuse des règles de vie en bonne société, c'est à dire, de ne pas dormir dans le lit d'un homme si on n'est pas marié, et cela valait également pour des fiancés.

Au vu de l'heure matinale, la maison de Pony était bien calme, elle en profita pour faire un brin de toilette dans sa chambre et de jeter un coup d'oeil au courrier accumulé au cours de ces deux derniers mois et que mademoiselle Pony avait déposé sur sa commode. Tout en parcourant les nombreuses enveloppes, l'une d'elles attira son attention; apparemment son adresse avait été modifiée à plusieurs reprises: d'abord celle de son appartement à Chicago, puis de l'hopital St Johanna pour finir par celle de l'orphelinat. Malgré les années qui s'étaient écoulés, elle n'avait pas oublié cette écriture vive et autoritaire: celle de Terry !

Elle ouvrit fébrilement l'enveloppe, lu et relu son contenu:

_Candy_

_Comment vas-tu ?_

… _Cela fait un an._

_J'avais décidé de rentrer en contact avec toi il y a un an, mais six mois sont de nouveau passés avant que je ne me décide enfin._

_J'ai pris ma plume pour t'envoyer ceci._

— _Je n'ai pas changé._

_Je ne suis pas sûr que cette lettre arriva jusqu'à toi. Mais je voulais te le dire malgré tout._

_T.G._

Que signifiait tout ceci ? Que cherchait Terry ?

Elle se sentit démunie tout à coup et sans s'en rendre compte, une larme coula le long de sa joue.

_A suivre ..._


	12. Chapter 12

**chapitre 12: un jeu dangereux**

Alors que Candy essuyait sa joue d'un revers de la main, un coup bref se fît entendre à la porte de sa chambre.

- Bonjour Candy, tu es réveillée ? le petit déjeuner est prêt !

- Je vous rejoins dans une minute mademoiselle Pony.

Elle déposa l'enveloppe dans le tiroir de sa commode, remis de l'ordre dans sa tenue et sa coiffure et descendit les rejoindre.

Le petit déjeuner fut agréable, les discussions étant surtout tournées sur le prochain mariage de Candy avec Albert. Tout le monde la félicita une nouvelle fois, les enfants l'inondant de questions sur sa robe et le déroulement de la cérémonie. Puis une fois le repas terminé, elle s'excusa auprès de celles qu'elle avait toujours considérée comme ses mères et remonta dans sa chambre où elle prit quelques affaires et partit retrouver Albert pour passer les derniers jours avant son départ en sa compagnie.

Albert faisait tout son possible pour la divertir mais l'esprit de Candy était ailleurs, obsédé par les mots de Terry. Il respectait son silence, jugeant qu'à un moment ou à un autre elle lui confirait son tourment.

Candy de son côté, savait qu'elle aurait du en parler avec lui, mais ne sachant comment interpréter ses mots, elle choisit de se taire.

Le soir arriva enfin, et prétextant le manque de sommeil dû à leurs ébats de la veille, elle préféra s'allonger contre lui savourant le réconfort que lui prodiguait la douce chaleur de son corps. Albert cacha sa déception et l'embrassa d'un baiser long et torride, voulant lui montrer au combien il l'aimait.

Le lendemain à l'aube, au terme d'adieux déchirants, Albert prit le train pour la Louisiane où il devait embarquer ensuite pour l'Amérique du Sud. Candy, elle, retourna comme une automate, meurtri par l'absence de son prince. Ils venaient à peine de se retrouver qu'il la quittait déjà.

Les départs d'Anthony, Terry et d'Albert, tout se mélangeait dans sa tête...

Au cours du mois qui suivit le départ d'Albert, Candy travailla sans relâche, ayant réussi à ranger la lettre de Terry dans un coin de sa mémoire, puis un jour, peu avant l'heure du déjeuner le Docteur Martin lui informa qu'un visiteur l'attendait dans la salle d'attente. Curieuse, elle se dirigea vers celle-ci, sachant que cela ne pouvait être Albert puisqu'elle le savait déjà arriver à destination. Alors, qui cela pouvait-il bien être ?

Au non ! Pourvu qu'il ne s'agisse pas de Neil se dit-elle intérieurement, cela était tout à fait son genre. Elle avait pensé qu'il avait réussi à l'oublier après toutes ces années n'ayant plus de nouvelles de lui depuis son exil à Miami mais à priori il en était autrement. Elle repensa à leur dernière conversation et à ce qu'elle allait pouvoir lui dire cette fois-ci pour qu'il la laisse tranquille une fois pour toute !

Elle respira un grand coup et ouvrit doucement la porte mais l'homme qui lui tournait le dos devant la fenêtre ne ressemblait en rien à Neil: cette stature, ces longs cheveux longs et noirs ...non, cela ne pouvait être lui ! Et quand il tourna la tête vers elle, ses yeux bleus la détaillant toute entière, elle en eu la confirmation: Terry !

Il se tenait devant elle, encore plus beau que dans ses souvenirs.

-Bonjour Candy, cela fait longtemps.

- Bonjour Terry. (c'est tout ce qu'elle fut capable de dire).

- Et bien mademoiselle tâche de son a perdu sa langue ! Et il éclata de rire ...oui il n'avait pas changé, le voilà qu'il se moquait de nouveau d'elle.

- Décidément, tu n'as pas changé Terry.

- Je n'en dirais pas autant te concernant, tu es magnifique Candy. Lui répondit-il tout en plongeant son regard bleu acier dans le sien.

- Que fais-tu ici ?

- Quelle drôle de façon d'accueillir un vieil ami ! Je suis ici pour quelques jours, peut-être plus, j'en ai donc profité pour venir te voir.

- Tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'on ne vient pas ici par hasard. Alors dis-moi, pourquoi es-tu là ?

- Si tu es libre pour déjeuner je répondrais à toutes tes questions, mademoiselle Tâche de son.

- Tu es toujours aussi arrogant à ce que je vois mais j'accepte avec grand plaisir ton invitation. Laisses-moi cinq minutes le temps que j'enlève mon uniforme et je reviens.

- Dis-moi Candy, c'est vrai que les infirmières ne portent rien sous leurs uniformes ?

- Terry, tu es vraiment impossible !

Candy sorti de la pièce agacée et amusée à la fois puis après avoir refermé la porte elle s'appuya quelques secondes contre celle-ci pour calmer les battements de son coeur et se dirigea ensuite vers les vestiaires. Elle enleva sa tenue tout en pensant aux paroles de Terry qui la firent rougir et en réfléchissant également à la conduite à tenir avec lui, puis elle mit sa robe et après un rapide coup d'oeil à son miroir, elle se dépêcha d'aller le retrouver.

" Mais qu'est ce que je suis en train de faire ? ...Terry est comme un ami maintenant, pourquoi sa venue me bouleverse-t-elle autant ?"

Elle n'arrêtait pas de répéter ses questions dans sa tête, cherchant vainement une réponse.

- Me revoilà Terry, je suis prête. Je suis désolée mais j'ai très peu de temps à t'accorder.

- Cela me va pour aujourd'hui.

" Comment cela pour aujourd'hui ? qu'entendait-il par là ? qu'il y aura d'autres fois où il viendrait la voir ?" s'interrogea-t-elle.

Elle le guida vers la sortie de la Clinique où sa voiture les attendait. Terry lui expliqua que le propriétaire de l'auberge où il était descendu le lui avait gentiment proposé en échange d'une belle contribution. Il lui indiqua aussi qu'il avait fait préparer un pique nique pour eux d'eux aussi Candy lui proposa de déjeuner dans le parc attenant à la Clinique, à l'ombre des tilleuls. Terry, de son côté, avait remarqué qu'elle ne portait ni alliance ni bague de fiançailles à sa main gauche, le laissant penser qu'elle était toujours libre mais il était loin de se douter que Candy avait pris l'habitude de ne jamais porter de bijoux à la clinique, d'une part pour plus de facilité car elle devait se laver les mains plusieurs fois par jour et surtout parce qu'elle avait peur de perdre la bague que lui avait offerte Albert si précieuse à son coeur.

En pensant à Albert, Candy se demandait comment il réagirait s'il la voyait en compagnie de Terry: se mettrait-il en colère ? Non, le connaissant il prendrait cela pour de simples retrouvailles car après tout elle ne faisait rien de mal.

Ils s'installèrent tranquillement sur la couverture que Terry avait emmenée; Candy, elle, était surprise de découvrir autant de victuailles dans un si petit panier.

- Alors Terry, pourquoi es-tu venu ? lui demandait-elle entre deux bouchées.

- En fait, je sors d'une longue et épuisante tournée à travers toute la côte Est. Comme la dernière date était à Chicago, j'ai pensé qu'il serait agréable de se revoir après toutes années. Ce pique-nique, c'est en souvenir de l'Ecosse, tu te souviens que tu m'avais proposé d'un faire un, un jour avec toi.

- Oui tu as raison je m'en rappelle. Lui répondit-elle en baissant les yeux consciente du regard qu'il posait sur elle au même instant et poursuivit.

- Tu m'as dit que tu restais quelques jours ici.

- Oui. Figures-toi que j'ai commencé l'écriture d'un roman et je me suis dit que le calme qui règne ici serait plus propice à l'inspiration que l'effervescence des grandes villes.

- C'est merveilleux Terry. De quoi cela va-t-il parler ?

- Ca c'est un secret, mademoiselle curiosité.

Et ils éclatèrent de rire tous les deux.

C'est ainsi qu'ils passèrent les deux semaines qui suivirent l'arrivée Terry, partagés entre autres pique-niques improvisés en journée ou en soirée, et des promenades où Candy faisait découvrir dès que son emploi du temps le permettait tout les endroits secrets de son enfance comme par exemple la fameuse colline. Mais à aucun moment ils ne parlèrent de Suzanne ou d'Albert, leurs conversations se portant essentiellement sur leurs souvenirs respectifs au Collège St Paul, l'Ecosse et ce qu'ils avaient réalisés depuis, et aussi leurs futurs projets.

Mademoiselle Pony et Soeur Maria avaient été étonnées de la venue de Terry et de leur rapprochement, mais avait préféré ne rien dire, jugeant qu'elle avait certainement une bonne raison d'agir ainsi. Le week-end approchant, Terry proposa de passer la soirée à Chicago. N'étant pas une adepte du shopping comme Annie, elle opta une fois encore pour la robe qu'elle avait portée pour le mariage d'Annie. Quand Terry alla la chercher à l'orphelinat et qu'il la découvrit descendant l'escalier ainsi habillée, il en resta bouche bée, tellement elle était sublime: jamais elle ne lui avait paru aussi belle, quel idiot il avait été de l'avoir laissé il y a plus de dix ans de cela !

Il réalisa une fois de plus que malgré les années passées, il n'avait jamais cessé de l'aimer; elle était son âme soeur, sa Juliette: il se promit ce soir là de tout faire pour la reconquérir. Plus tard dans la soirée, ils allèrent dans un Club de Jazz où elle dansa pour la première fois le Chaleston, une danse nouvellement à la mode. Terry était un excellent professeur, patient et à son écoute. Candy appréciait sa compagnie, ravie de retrouver en lui un homme apaisé et conciliant et non plus ce garçon tourmenté et colérique qu'elle avait cotoyé autrefois.

Alors qu'ils riaient tous les deux à gorges déployées, une paire d'yeux de couleur marron les observaient depuis un bon moment sans qu'ils s'en rendent compte: Elysa Reagan !

Celle-ci était venue avec des amies pour tromper le vide de son existence, son mari Ruppert issu d'une riche famille de Dallas, étant parti pour Houston afin de participer à une convention sur les énergies pétrolifères.

Elle avait hésité à les rejoindre pour se faire connaître auprès d'eux, puis s'était ravisée, ayant trouvé un meilleur moyen de faire payer à Candy sa nouvelle intrusion dans la famille André. Quelques mois auparavant elle avait été furieuse d'apprendre par l'indiscrétion d'une employée au manoir que Candy allait bientôt épouser Albert, devenant ainsi une André à part entière. Cela lui avait été intolérable, et elle avait cherché durant des jours un moyen de contrecarrer ses projets sans succès. Mais ce soir, c'était différent, elle tenait enfin sa vengeance contre celle qu'elle avait toujours détesté toutes ces années. Elle rumina son plan durant la nuit , et le lendemain matin téléphona à l'hôtel où séjournait son mari sachant qu'Albert l'avait également rejoint au retour de son périple pour prendre part à cette conférence. Elle lui raconta ce qu'elle avait fait cours de la soirée et qui elle avait vu; évidemment, bien que Ruppert se confia innocemment à Albert, invoquant la rencontre de sa femme avec l'acteur fétiche de Brodway et une jeune femme blonde aux cheveux bouclés et aux yeux verts dont il ignorait le nom, Albert fit immédiatemment le rapprochement avec Candy. Il devait certainement y avoir une explication, il avait appris à la connaître après tant d'années et il était persuadé qu'elle était incapable de le tromper. Mais il s'agissait de Terry, et le fait que leur histoire se soit terminé de la pire façon qui soit ne le rassurait pas beaucoup.

Terry et Candy eux, continuaient de profiter de leur soirée, sans imaginer un seul instant ce qui se tramait derrière leur dos.

N'arrivant pas à dormir, Albert prit la décision d'interromptre son séjour et de rentrer à Lakewood pour tirer tout cela au clair en espèrant qu'il ne soit pas trop tard.

A suivre ...


End file.
